Maybe in love
by Seidenschnabel
Summary: Lily und James. Eine von vielen, aber doch ganz anders...
1. Die ganz normalen Probleme

So Leute, ein kleines Vorwort meinerseits...

Das ist meine erste FF und ich muss zugeben, ich bin schon irgendwie stolz darauf. g Es geht mal wieder um Lily und James... )

Aber noch was... Wundert euch bitte nicht, dass es in dieser Fic nicht so „düster" (Ich finde nicht, dass dieses Wort die angemessene Bezeichnung dafür ist, aber mir ist kein anderes eingefallen. Deshalb die „") wird. Also Voldemort und die Todesser werden hier nicht oft vorkommen. Denn diese Fic geht nur über das letzte Hogwartsjahr und in Hogwarts sind die Schüler ja bekannterweiße ein bisschen abgeschirmt von dem ganzen Kram, der draußen vor sich geht. Aber dafür wird meine nächste Fic ziemlich „düster". Da geht's dann auch wieder um Lily und James, bis hin zum berüchtigten 31. Oktober.

So, genug gesagt. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

1. Die ganz normalen Probleme

Es war Winter und Hogwarts war rundum von einer glitzernden weißen Pracht umgeben. Der Schnee flog gegen die Fenster, doch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatten zwei Jungs ganz andere Probleme.

"Ich kann diesen bescheuerten Wahrsagekram absolut nicht!" ,rief James und pfefferte seine Feder auf den Tisch.

"Ja, denkst du ich?" ,meinte Sirius.

"Moony..." ,fing James an. Doch bevor er geendet hatte unterbrach Remus ihn auch schon.

"...können wir nicht deine Hausaufgaben haben?" ,sagte er und äffte James dabei ziemlich gut nach. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Nehmt schon." , sagte er und hielt ihnen seinen Aufsatz hin.

"Danke Moony... echt" ,freute sich Sirius.

Remus winkte ab. "Ja ja, schon gut"

In diesem Moment kam Lucy in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf Sirius' Schoß. Lucy war Sirius' aktuelle "Freundin". Kurz gesagt, eine seiner Affären. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wie lange das mit den beiden noch lief.

"Hi Süßer!" ,sagte Lucy und küsste Sirius.

"Na alles klar bei dir?" ,fragte Sirius und fuhr ihr unter ihren Pullover.

"Jetzt ja..." ,grinste Lucy. "Was hälst du davon wenn wir..." ,schlug Lucy vor und nickte in Richtung Schlafsaal.

"Ich muss noch Wahrsagen abschreiben, sorry. Aber nachher..." ,entschuldigte sich Sirius.

"Ich will nicht so lange warten. Ich würde lieber jetzt." ,sagte Lucy und küsste Sirius wieder. "Komm schon Sirius..." ,sagte sie nun und fuhr mit der Hand zu Sirius' Hose. Doch jetzt mischte sich James ein.

"Hey, wenn ihr fummeln wollt, dann verzieht euch woanders hin."

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so, nur weil du deine nicht griegst." ,reagierte der grinsende Sirius.

"Was erzählst du wieder für 'nen Mist?" ,entgegnete James gereizt.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine" ,grinste Sirius und verschwand mit Lucy in seinen Schlafsaal, den er mit James, Remus und Peter teilte. Natürlich wusste James was Sirius gemeint hatte.

"Warum verdammt muss er immer erwähnen, dass ich was von Evans will? Kann er nicht mal die Klappe halten?" ,regte sich James nun auf.

"Ach, du weißt doch wie er ist." ,sagte Remus. "Aber er hat recht. Du solltest wirklich mal was tun."

"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!" ,stöhnte James und wandte sich wieder seinem Wahrsage-Ausatz zu.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte James und fand einen völlig leeren Schlafsaal vor. Er sah auf die Uhr. Verflucht! Er hatte tatsächlich verschlafen! Er würde wahrscheinlich gerade noch rechzeitig zu Verwandlung kommen.

Während er sich anzog, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum rannte und dann zum Klassenzimmer eilte, überlegte er was heute Nacht wieder geträumt hatte. Es war mal wieder das Übliche gewesen: Er hatte geträumt, dass er mit Lily zusammen wäre. Doch es war eben nur ein Traum gewesen. _Wie immer. _

James ließ gerade die Bilder des Traumes Revue passieren, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, als er mit jemandem zusammen stieß.

"Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen, Potter? Wo hast du deine Augen?"

Es war keine geringere als Lily selbst, die jetzt wütend vor ihm stand. James war so ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden, dass er gar nichts mehr kapierte.

"Potter, ich rede mit dir!"

"Sorry" ,stammelte James.

"Ja sorry!" ,entgegnete Lily gereizt. "Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest... Ich gehe zu meinem Unterricht." Und mit diesem Worten ging Lily wutschnaubend weiter.

Die Gryffindors befanden sich im Verwundlungs-Unterricht und James hatte Sirius gerade erzählt wie er noch vor wenigen Minuten mit Lily zusammen gestoßen war. Und Sirius hielt ihm nun im Flüsterton einen Vortrag wie blöd er doch gewesen war.

"Du bist doch sowas von hohl, Krone! Warum hast du denn die Chance nicht genutzt?" ,meckerte Sirius.

"Na was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" ,antwortete James "Über sie herfallen und sie niederknutschen?"

"Zum Beispiel!"

"Du echt verrückt, Tatze!" ,sagte James kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich ab.

"Schau sie dir doch nur an..." ,dachte er nun laut. Er war schon wieder zu Lily abgeschweift. Sie saß zwei Reihen vor ihm und James starrte gedankenverloren ihren Rücken an.

Sirius folgte James' Blick und murmelte nur etwas wie "unmöglich" vor sich hin.

Er kannte diese Situationen nur zu gut. Doch so langsam nervte es ihn wirklich, dass sein Freund die ganze Zeit nur an Lily dachte und von ihr schwärmte, jedoch nichts richtiges unternahm.

"Sag mal Krone, irgendwie musst du Evans doch rumkriegen können!" ,meinte Sirius jetzt.

"Ja ,wie denn? Ich hab sie schon hundert Mal gefragt, ob sie mal mit mir nach Hogsmead kommt. Aber sie will ja nicht. Sie kann mich echt nicht ausstehen, denk ich...", sagte James verzweifelt.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Du wirst doch nicht etwa aufgeben??", fragte Sirius entsetzt.

"Nein, nein... Aber was soll ich denn noch tun?"

"Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, ich überleg mir was gutes." Er sah James' misstrauischen Blick und setzte grinsend hinzu: "Keine Angst, ich mein es Ernst."

James schaute nun ein wenig zufriedener. Er kannte Sirius' Scherze und seine Ironie und auf keines der beiden hatte er momentan Lust.

Die restliche Stunde verging und es folgte Zaubertränke.

Die Marauders saßen auf ihren üblichen Plätzen in der letzten Reihe und Professor Skeritt schrieb gerade die Zutaten für einen Trank an die Tafel.

"Seht euch mal die Zutaten an! Der lässt uns wieder den schwersten Trank brauen, den er auf Lager hat!" ,beschwerte sich Sirius während er abschrieb.

"Wart's ab, Tatze, der nächstes Mal wird sicherlich noch schwerer." ,murrte James.

Als sie endlich mit dem Abschreiben der überlangen Liste von Zutaten fertig waren, ging's an Brauen. Bei James, Sirius und Remus klappte es soweit ganz gut, nur Peter hatte wie immer seine Probleme.

"Könnt ihr mir mal-"

_BUMM_ Es gab einen fürchterlich lauten Knall und Peter saß mit verkohltem Gesicht vor seinem Kessel. Die ganzen Slytherins brachen in Lachen aus und Peter wurde knallrot.

Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, gab Professor Skeritt nicht nur Peter null Punkte, sondern auch James, Sirius und Remus. Und zwar mit der lächerlichen Begründung, dass sie alle gesehen hätten wie schlecht Peters Trank gewesen sei und ihm dennoch nicht geholfen hätten.

Eigentlich war Skeritt so wie Snape, manchmal ein bisschen netter (aber auch nur zu den Slytherins, versteht sich), manchmal ein bisschen schlimmer.

Nachdem es geläutet hatte, verließen die Marauders vor Wut kochend den Kerker.

"So ein verdammter !" ,rief Sirius. (Anm. d. A.: Die Bedeutung der Sternchen überlasse ich euch g)

"Weil wir Wurmschwaz nicht geholfen haben, gibt er uns keine Punkte! Aber sonst wenn wir ihm helfen, ist es ihm auch nicht recht! Dann hat uns ja niemand angewiesen ihm zu helfen!" ,beschwerte sich Remus. Es war _sehr_ selten, dass sich Remus über einen Lehrer beschwerte, doch bei Skeritt war es nicht das erste Mal.

"Ich hasse diesen schmierigen Typen!" ,schimpfte auch James.

Sie machten das ganze Abendessen so weiter und es ging von den anfänglichen Beschimpfungen über zu Flüchen, die sie ihm aufhalsen könnten bis hin zu Verwünschungen, dass er sich ein Bein breche oder gar Todesqualen leide.

Doch ihre nette, kleine Unterhaltung hatte ein Ende gefunden als Lucy aufgetaucht war und Sirius wieder für sich beansprucht hatte. James war daraufhin mit seinen Gedanken wieder irgendwie bei Lily gelandet.

Wie konnte er es nur so drehen, dass sie ihn mochte? Einen Liebestrank brauen? Nein, das wäre keine richtige Liebe und würde ihn auch nur kurzfristig glücklich machen, da selbst der stärkste Trank irgendwann seine Wirkung verliert. Aber vor allem wäre es nicht ehrlich und Lily gegenüber unfair.

Er wollte jetzt nicht weiter über sie nachdenken, das war deprimierend. Also musste er irgendetwas tun, das ihn ablenken würde. Da Sirius und Lucy mit sich beschäftigt waren und Remus und Peter erzählten, entschloss er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und Hausaufgaben zu machen, was mal wieder fällig war. Sicher, es war nicht die beste Ablenkung, aber immerhin etwas.

James war gerade auf dem Korridor des 2. Stockes, der selbst jetzt am Abend noch voller Schüler war. Doch sie rührten sich alle nicht sondern schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass etwas, das sich hinter der nächsten Biegung befand, verschwinden würde. So sah es zumindest für James aus. Und er musste bemerken, dass er recht hatte, denn als er der Biegung näher kam, schwebte Peeves auf ihn zu.

"Lass mich bloß in Ruhe." ,sagte James. Denn er war sich sicher, dass Peeves etwas vorhatte. Nämlich abgesehen vom Schülerverpetzen und Filch reinlegen konnte ihn nichts zu so einem Grinsem bewegen, wie er es gerade auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Und warum sollte ich das tun, kleiner Potter?" ,gackerte Peeves.

"Ganz einfach. Weil du es sonst bereuen wirst." ,entgegnete James gelassen.

"Ooooooooh, er versucht mir Angst zu machen!"

"Nein, eigentlich warne ich dich nur Peeves." ,sagte James immer noch gleichgültig.

Doch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte Peeves auch schon Unmengen von Stinkbomben losgelassen und das übel riechende Gas verbreitete sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit.

"Verschwindet!!!", schrie James laut. "Filch taucht sicher gleich hier auf!!!!"

Und schon setzten sich die ganzen Schüler hektisch in Bewegung. James wollte auch losrennen, als er Lily entdeckte. Ihre Tasche musste gerissen sein, denn sie sammelte panisch Pergament und Tintenfass vom Boden auf. James hastete zu ihr herüber und half ihr schnell die letzten Sachen aufzuheben. Doch in dem mittlerweile verlassen Korridor, in dem sie sich ja befanden, erschallte auch schon Filchs Stimme.

"Wenn ich euch Bälger in die Finger kriege, seid ihr dran!!!"

James wusste, dass ihre einzige Chance ein leerer Klassensaal war.

"Komm schnell!!" ,rief er Lily zu, die sofort hinter ihm her zur nächsten Tür rannte.

Er drückte den Türgriff herunter und musste feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Daraufhin hastete er schnell zur nächsten Tür, die glücklicherweise sofort aufging. James und Lily huschten in das verlassene Klassenzimmer und in dem Moment, als Lily hinter ihnen die Tür schloss, bog Filch um die Ecke des Korridors.

James schnaufte erleichtert auf. "Das was knapp."

Lily sah ihn mit ihrem üblichen Blick an. James wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

"Du hättest ihn nicht provozieren sollen!", sagte Lily barsch.

"Na komm schon, die Stinkbomben hätte er auch so losgelassen."

James hatte recht, das wusste Lily, doch sie wollte ihm nicht zustimmen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte James, wie hübsch Lily heute wieder aussah. Ihr langes rotes Haar trug sie offen und es fiel ihr locker über die Schulter. Es war etwas so simples, doch James wunderte es trotzdem, dass ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, wie schön sie aussah.

"Was siehst du mich denn so an?" ,fauchte Lily.

"Was?" James hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sie nicht einfach nur kurz angesehen hatte, _er hatte sie angestarrt. _

"Oh, also... ich hab nur gelauscht.... du weißt schon, wegen Filch... und naja, da hab ich dich eben, ähm, zufälligerweise angesehen."

Lily runzelte sie Stirn. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass James in sie verliebt war. Und sie wusste genauso gut, dass das was er gesagt hatte, nicht stimmte.

"Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen."

"I-Ich? Ich hab dich nicht angelogen!" James wurde heiß. Ihm hätte von vornerein klar sein müssen, dass sie ihm seine Ausrede nicht abkaufen würde.

"Oh doch. Und gerade hast du es schon wieder getan." ,sagte Lily schnippisch. "Ich werd dann mal gehen." Sie drehte sich zur Tür und hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke, als James nach ihrem Arm griff und sie zurück hielt.

"Warte!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn genau an.

"Wenn du wirklich was von mir willst, solltest du zuerst mal lernen mich nicht anzulügen."

"Es tut mir leid." ,entschuldigte sich James und senkte den Kopf. "Aber ich konnte doch nicht einfach so sagen, dass ich finde, dass du wunderschön aussiehst!"

"Gerade eben ging es doch auch." Sie flüsterte noch ein leises "Danke" und schon war sie verschwunden.

James stand verwirrt in dem leeren Klassensaal. Was machte dieses Mädchen mit ihm? Sie machte ihn verrückt und sie spielte eindeutig mit ihm! Bei diesem Gedanken musste James grinsen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die drei restlichen Marauders schon eingefunden hatten.

"Wo warst du denn so lange? Du bist doch vor uns hochgegangen!" ,fragte Remus verwirrt.

Und James erklärte schmunzelnd, was ihn aufgehalten hatte.

So delle, das war jetzt so 'ne Art Einführung in das "spannende Leben der Marauders" (lol). Da das Kapitel nicht wirklich zum Weiterlesen anregt (find ich zumindest), hab ich gleich zwei Kapitel hoch geladen. Also jetzt bitte schön brav das zweite Chap lesen g...

Eure Seidenschnabel


	2. Quidditch und andere Erfolge

2. Quidditch und andere Erfolge

Es war ein Hogsmead-Wochende voller Schnee und Lily stand mit ihren Freundinnen Natasha, Mary, Sarah, Tracy und Alicia vor Flourish & Blotts. Die Marauders standen in einiger Entfernung von ihnen und beobachteten die Freundinnen unbemerkt.

"Also ich geh da jetzt hin und red mal mit Evans, Krone." ,sagte Sirius.

"Aber... Aber worüber willst du denn mit ihr reden?" ,fragte James panisch. "Jetzt sag mir doch endlich was du vor hast!"

"Nein.", erwiederte Sirius grinsend. "Ich hab dir doch am Mittwoch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesagt, dass ich 'nen Plan hab. Und den setzte ich jetzt in die Tat um. Das muss dir reichen."

"Ach komm, hau schon ab, bevor ich's mir anders überlege!" ,schnaufte James.

Daraufhin ging Sirius grinsend zu Lily.

"Hey Mädels!"

"Hi Sirius!" ,kicherte Sarah. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Lilys Freundinnen für Sirius und James schwärmten und auf sie standen. Deshalb verstanden sie es umso weniger, dass Lily von James nichts wissen wollte.

"Was führt dich zu uns?" ,fragte Mary.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz alleine mit Evans reden." ,antwortete Sirius.

Die Mädchen fingen an zu kichern.

"Jetzt also auch noch Sirius. Nicht nur James." ,flüsterte Natasha noch zu Lily. Natasha war ihre beste Freundin, doch in diesem Moment hätte sie besser den Mund gehalten.

Lily ging etwas wiederwillig mit Sirius von den Mädchen weg.

"Also ich will es kurz machen." ,sagte Sirius. "Und dass du - oder auch deine Freundinnen - nichts falsches denken, ich will nichts von dir."

"Also geht es um Potter." ,sagte Lily kurz angebunden.

Sirius nickte. "Hör zu... ich weiß nicht, was du eigentlich gegen James hast."

"Was ich gegen ihn habe? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

"Nein, sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen." ,reagierte Sirius.

"Mein Gott, weil mich eure Streiche nerven und weil es mich nervt, dass er sich immer sein Haar zerstrubbelt! Er ist schlicht und einfach ein kindischer Angeber."

Da war noch etwas, was sie an James störte, doch das wollte sie Sirius nicht sagen. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde sie selbst irgendwann mit James darüber reden können.

Sirius lachte kurz auf. "Das ist alles? Darauf hab ich 'ne ganz einfache Erklärung... Andere, wie zum Beispiel Erstklässer oder so verhexen wir doch sowieso nicht mehr, nur noch Snape. Und dass wir das tun, hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Er und die Slytherins machen doch das Gleiche mit uns! Es ist ja nicht mehr so wie früher, dass wir ihn zum Spass aufziehen. Wir tun das jetzt nur noch, um uns zu revangieren..."

Sirius machte eine kurze Pause um Lily nachdenken zu lassen. Aus dieser Sicht hatte sie das noch gar nicht gesehen und sie kam sich irgendwie blöd vor. Warum hatte sie das nicht selbst bemerken können? Stattdessen musste sie von Sirius darüber aufgeklärt werden...

Doch Sirius sprach jetzt weiter: "Und ich meine, dass er sich immer die Haare zerstrubbelt, das können wir auch nicht ändern. Glaub mir, wir haben schon mehr als ein Mal versucht es ihm abzugewöhnen."

"Okay, okay vielleicht hatte ich da den ein oder anderen falschen Gedanken, aber ich werde trotzdem nicht mit ihm ausgehen." ,sagte Lily nachdrücklich.

"Komm schon. So übel ist er nicht. James ist echt in Ordnung, weißt du."

"Ich werde nicht mit ihm ausgehen, egal was du sagst. Also lass mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe." ,sagte Lily gereizt.

"Evans-"

"Versuch es gar nicht erst weiter, Black. Ich hab nein gesagt, fertig aus!" ,fuhr Lily ihn an und stapfte genervt durch den Schnee, zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und ging wieder zu den anderen drei.

"Sieht nicht gut aus, Krone." ,sagte er.

"Da sagst du mir nichts neues."

"Ich konnte sie zwar davon überzeugen, dass wir nur noch Schniefelus Steiche spielen und das nicht nur aus Lust und Laune und dass _wir_" ,er zeigte nacheinander auf Remus, Peter und sich, "dir dein Haareverwuscheln nicht abgewöhnen können, aber am Schluss lief es dann doch so wie immer. Dieses sture Weib will einfach nicht mit dir ausgehen."

"Wie sollte es auch anders sein."

"Komm wir gehen zu Zonko, da kommt auch unser Krone auf andere Gedanken." , sagte Remus und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

Mit diesen Worten machten sich vier wieder sichtlich begeisterte Jungs auf in den Scherzartikelladen.

Die Woche verging wie im Flug, jedoch nicht ohne einen riesigen Berg Hausaufgaben, Streiche (dieses Mal hatten die Marauders, oder besser gesagt Sirius, es geschafft, den ganzen Nordturm auszuräuchern, während Snape mittendrin war), verschiedenen, tranceähnlichen Anfällen von James' Seite ("Hallo! Erde an Krone!!!!" ,rief Sirius und sah Remus verzweifelt an. "Lily", kam die knappe Antwort von diesem, worauf sich der augenrollende Sirius wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zuwandte) und Schnee, Schnee und nochmal Schnee, was die Marauders allerdings zu großen Schneeballschlachten nutzten.

Doch heute war endlich Samstag. Und es war soweit: Das Quidditchspiel! Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor.

Die vier Marauders saßen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und James hatte seinen Toast in der Hand, in den er gerade mal einen Bissen getan hatte.

James wusste selbst, dass er wirklich gut war, doch vor einen Quidditschspiel war seine Aufregeung trotzdem ungewöhnlich riesig.

"Immer macht er große Worte und gibt an, unser Potter. Aber jetzt ist er auf einmal wieder richtig winzig. Was ist denn nur mit dir los? Du wirst doch nicht die Hosen voll haben, oder?" Snape war mit einer Gruppe Slytherins hinter Remus aufgetaucht.

"Ach, halts Maul Schniefelus und verschwinde bevor du hier noch einen Fettfleck hinterlässt!" ,zischte Sirius.

Unter Gelächter zogen die Slytherins ab.

"Hör nicht auf Schniefelus, James!" ,versuchte Remus ihn aufzumuntern.

Doch James hatte sowieso nicht richtig zugehört. Und ehe er sich's versah war er irgendwie auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Wenn sie dieses Spiel gewinnen würden, hätten sie sehr große Chancen auf den Pokal. Ja, wenn sie dieses und das nächste Spiel gewinnen würden, dann gehörte der Pokal ihnen. Doch davon durfte er jetzt nicht träumen, zuerst musste er nun dieses Spiel hinter sich bringen. Er schluckte. Warum musste er nur immer so nervös werden?

"Willkommen zum nächsten Qudditchspiel der Saison: Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff! Nach langem Bangen haben wir heute auch mit dem Wetter Glück und es schneit zur Abwechslung mal nicht!" ,schallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Ryan Stewart durch das Quidditchstadion. "Und da kommen sie! Die Gryffindors: Kapitän und Hüter Summers, die Treiber Banks und Jones, die Jäger Elliot, Davies und Moore uuuuuund Sucher Potter!"

Die Schüler auf den Tribühnen klatschten begeistert.

"Und nun zu den Hufflepuffs: Kapitän Banks, der mit Webbe das Treiberteam bildet, die Jäger Lynch, Scott und Meadow, Hüter Harker uuuuuund Sucher Jordans!"

Unten auf dem Feld reichten sich die Sucher inzwischen die Hände.

"Und da ist auch Madam Walters mit den Bällen! Sie lässt die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei... Seht euch diesen kleinen goldenen Ball genau an, Potter und Jordans! Und der Quaffel wird losgelassen! Das Spiel beginnt!!!!!"

Die Leute auf den Tribühnen tobten und überall konnte man Plakate mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen für Gryffindor sehen. Naja, eigentlich eher nur für James.

"Elliot im Ballbesitz! Er fliegt auf das Tor der Hufflepuffs zu- Ah, da kommen auch schon die gegnerischen Jäger! Lynch hat den Ball! Gibt ab an Meadow! Oh, da hat ihn ein Klatscher verwischt!!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Hufflepuffs.

"Banks und Webbe müssen besser auf diese verfluchten Klatscher aufpassen! Und Gryffindor im Ballbesitz! Moore fliegt direkt auf das gegnerische Tor zu! Er hat freie Bahn!!! TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!"

Die Gryffindors applaudierten was das Zeug hielt.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand es 30:50 für Gryffindor und auf der Tribühne eben dieser herrschte beste Stimmung.

"Ich sag euch Leute, dieses Spiel gewinnen wir!" ,strahlte Sirius Remus und Peter zu.

"Ja, und was bedeutet das heute Abend?" ,grinste Remus wohlwissend.

"Party!!!!" ,freute sich Sirius schon.

"Na, los Krone! Fang dieses verfluchte kleine Ding!!!" ,rief Remus gut gelaunt.

Sirius und Peter stimmten bestens gelaunt ein: "Potter vor für Gryffindor!!!!"

Und binnen weniger Sekunden stimmten auch schon die anderen Gryffindors auf der Tribühne mit ein.

"POTTER VOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!" ,schallte es durch das Stadion. Was James natürlich nicht überhörte...

James flog näher zur Gryffindortribühne und sah die anderen drei Marauders an. Sirius lachte ihm entgegen und James verstand sofort, dass er Schuld an diesem "wirklich unmöglichen Krach" war. James grinste breit und wandte sich wieder dann wieder dem Spiel zu.

"Scott hat jetzt den Ball! Er fliegt auf das Tor der Gryffindors zu! Da kommt auch schon die Verteidigung der Gryffindors! Elliot und Moore fliegen direkt auf Scott zu uuund Gryffindor im Ballbesitz!!! Elliot hat den Quaffel und fliegt zum Tor der Hufflepuffs!! Die Jäger versuchen ihn zu blocken, aber das klappt nicht ganz! Und verdammt da kommt ein Klatscher auf ihn zu!!! Pass auf Elliot!!!!"

Die Leute auf den Tribühnen jubelten auf einmal.

"Sensationell erledigter Klatscher durch Jones und Banks!!! Elliot fliegt weiter auf das Tor zu!!! Er wirft und -"

Jubelschreie der Hufflepuffs

"Abgewehrt von Harker!!! Lynch hat jetzt den Ball! Und was ist das?? Potter und Jordans im Sturzflug!!!!"

Ein erstauntes "Oh" ging durch die Menge und die Marauders fingen an zu strahlen.

"Unser Krone hat was geschnuppert!" ,lachte Sirius.

Und da schallte auch wieder Ryans Stimme durch Stadion: "Potter liegt vorn! Er hängt Jordans ab!!!"

"Den hat er!" ,sagte Peter grinsend.

Und er hatte Recht: Nur einen Moment später hatte James den Schnatz fest in der Hand. Die Menge explodierte.

"Potter hat den Schnatz!!!!! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!!!!!!" ,meldete sich Ryan durch den Lärm wieder.

James landete sanft auf dem von Schnee bedeckten Boden und merkte, dass auch der Rest der Mannschaft hinter ihm unten ankam. Lee Summers, der Kapitän kam als erstes auf ihn zugerannt und klopfte ihm so fest aus den Rücken, dass James aufpassen musste, dass er nicht einknickte.

"Wusste ich doch, dass du das Ding schaukelst! Auf dich ist Verlass, James!" ,lachte Lee bestens gelaunt und umarmte ihn.

"Auf mich ist immer Verlass!" ,zwinkerte James, als Lee ihn wieder los gelassen hatte. Und schon kamen auch Michael Banks, Lio Johnes, Peter Elliot, Sean Davies und John Moore auf James zugeeilt und klopften ihm auf den Rücken oder umarmten ihn freudig.

So war James doch erleichert als Sirius, Remus und Peter auftauchten und ihn von der Rückenklopfer- und Umarmerei erlösten.

"Ich sag euch" ,murrte James auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum "es ist ja schön zu gewinnen, aber dass die mich danach immer halb umbringen müssen, ist nicht grade toll!" Sirius, Remus und Peter lachten.

"Tja, Krone, da wirst du dich mit abfinden müssen!"

"Na klasse, ich hab jetzt schon Rückenschmerzen!" ,sagte James und rieb sich seinen Rücken.

Die anderen drei lachten erneut, worauf sie sich böse Blicke von James einfingen.

Später am Abend herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors super Stimmung und es wurde ausgelassen gefeiert. Sirius hatte auch schon Getränke aus der Küche geholt und James war bei bester Laune.

Auch Lily und ihre Freundinnen waren da und sie erzählten angeregt über das Spiel und James.

"Und wie er da runter geschossen ist! Unglaublich war das!" ,sagte Mary begeistert.

"Ja und er sieht so süß aus auf diesem Besen!"

"Nicht nur auf den Besen!" ,kicherte Sarah.

Lily saß aber nur teilnahmslos neben Natasha und rollte mit den Augen. Natasha jedoch hatte es bemerkt und wandte sich nun lächelnd Lily zu.

"Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist er doch gar nicht!"

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ja, sagst du!"

"Oh Lily, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Er hat sich geändert!" ,sagte Natasha und beobachte interessiert welche Wirkung die Worte bei ihrer Freundin hatten.

Irgenwie hat Nat ja Recht ,fand Lily.

"Ja vielleicht..." ,murmelte Lily.

"Süße, nicht nur vielleicht! Sieh doch mal, sie machen doch gar nicht mehr so viele Streiche und vor allem ist James nicht mehr so kindisch wie früher! Er wird wirklich erwachsen, Lily!"

Lily nickte anerkennend. "Vielleicht ist er doch gar nicht so übel..."

"Na also!" ,freute sich Natasha. "Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, schaut er auch grade zu dir rüber."

Lily hob den Kopf ein wenig und bemerkte, dass Natasha recht hatte.

James grinste schüchtern, als Lily ihn ansah. Mist, jetzt hatte sie ihn tatsächlich ertappt! Lily musste auch grinsen, als sie sah, dass James das Ganze ein wenig peinlich schien.

Bei den Marauders flüsterte Sirius James jetzt etwas ans Ohr: "Los Krone, geh zu Evans hin und biet ihnen ein Butterbier an." Sirius hatte das Gegrinse der beiden nämlich beobachtet.

"Soll ich wirklich?", fragte James unsicher.

"Geh schon!" ,sagte nun Remus, drückte James ein paar Butterbierflaschen in die Hand und schob ihn vorwärts.

"A-aber du kommst mit!" ,rief James noch und krallte sich Sirius, der sich auch schnell noch ein paar Flaschen schnappte.

Sie gingen hinüber zu Lily und ihren Freundinnen.

"Na Mädels, wollt ihr auch ein Butterbier?" ,fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Aber sicher doch!" ,sagte Natasha.

"Auch eins Lily?" ,traute sich nun James.

"Warum nicht..." ,sagte sie lächelnd und James reichte ihr eine Flasche. Warum war sie auf einmal so aufgeschlossen ihm gegenüber?

James stellte jetzt grinsend die andere Flaschen auf den Tisch und Sirius tat es ihm nach. Sirius murmelte ihm noch ein "Na also, geht doch!" zu, bevor er sich wieder den anderen Mädchen zuwand.

"Lasst uns auf den Sieg der Gryffindors anstoßen!" ,kicherte auf einmal Alicia.

"Auf James Potter!!!" ,rief Tracy so laut, dass es der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum hörte und hob ihre Flasche.

Und ebenfalls der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum reagierte und stieß unter allgemeiner Begeisterung auf James an. (Anm. d. A.: Ja, man merkt, dass an dem Abend nicht nur Butterbier getrunken wurde lol) Auch Lilys Freundinnen und - James traute seinen Augen nicht - Lily selbst stießen ebenfalls an.

Lily wusste nicht richtig, was sie da tat, aber eigentlich war dieser James Potter wirklich nicht so schlecht, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. Oh Merlin, was dachte sie da? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getrunken und doch hatte sie gerade wie ihre kichernden Freundinnen auf James angestoßen. Sie war eindeutig übermütig! Doch vielleicht würde sie ihre Übermut später gar nicht bereuen...?

James stellte seine Flasche auf den Tisch, nahm Lily ihre aus der Hand und stellte diese auch auf den Tisch. Das hier war seine Chance! Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit in eine einsame Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums.

"Ähm, ich wollte dich was fragen..." ,sagte James. "Hast du vielleicht Lust nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Fast hätte Lily schon automatisch "nein" geantwortet, doch nun dachte sie darüber nach. Natürlich hatte er sich geändert! Aber sollte sie es wagen, mit ihm aus zu gehen???

Ja verdammt! Natürlich sollst du! ,drängte eine Stimme in Lilys Kopf. Und Lily tat, was sie wirklich noch nicht oft getan hatte: Sie hörte auf diese verfluchte innere Stimme.

"Ja, okay..." ,murmelte Lily und blickte zu Boden.

"Wirklich?" James' Stimme war voller Freude.

Lily sah ihn an und musste grinsen. Dass sie ihn jemals so überraschen könnte, hätte sie nie geglaubt.

"Ja, wirklich James!" ,grinste Lily.

"W-warum nennst du mich auf einmal beim Vornamen?", fragte James noch überraschter.

"Naja, ich denke, wenn wir miteinander ausgehen, können wir es uns auch endlich angewöhnen uns nicht mehr mit den Nachnamen anzureden, oder?" Sie grinste, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn noch mehr verwirrte, als er es ohnehin schon war.

"Äh ja... natürlich..." ,stotterte James und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Himmel, er sah süß aus, wenn er so verlegen war. Moment, er sah _süß_ aus????

Gott Lily, du gehörst ins Bett, deine Gedanken!!! ,sagte sie streng zu sich selbst.

"Okay, ich geh dann wieder rüber zu den andern." ,sagte Lily grinsend und nickte in die Richtung ihrer Freudinnen.

"Ähm okay... Bis dann!", sagte James wieder gefasster und die beiden trennten sich voneinander.

James ging so freundestrahlend wie noch nie auf Remus und Peter zu und auch Sirius gesellte sich jetzt zu ihnen.

"Na Krone, Erfolg gehabt?" ,grinste ihn Sirius an.

Ohne ihm zu antworten zog James Sirius in eine feste Umarmung und Sirius verstand. Er klopfte James auf den Rücken und strahlte ihn an.

"Das darf nicht wahr sein!!! Evans hat tatsächlich ja gesagt???"

"Ja verdammt!!!!!" ,rief James.

Auch Remus hatte James jetzt kameradschaftlich umarmt.

"Glückwunsch Krone!!"

Als Remus James wieder los ließ, find dieser an Auf und Ab zu hüpfen.

"Leute, ich glaub das nicht!!!!! Sie geht echt mit mir aus!!!!!" ,rief James begeistert.

"Darauf stoßen wir an!" ,grinste Sirius jetzt und hielt seine Flasche hoch. Auch die anderen nahmen ihre Flaschen und James ließ auch seine Hüpferei sein.

"Auf mein Date mit Lily!!" ,strahlte James.

"Lily?" ,fragte Sirius grinsend.

James wusste, was er gemeint hatte. "Jaaa... Nicht Evans... Lily..." ,sagte er und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Na dann! Auf James' Date mit _Lily_!!" ,lachte Sirius und sie stießen an.

Jeder der vier nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und Sirius, Remus und Peter beobachteten dabei den überglücklichen James.

"Sag mal was ist da passiert, als du mit James kurz weg warst?" ,fragte Natasha ihre beste Freundin mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Marauders.

"Oh, er hat mich mal wieder das übliche gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt..." ,grinste Lily.

"Du hast was????" ,kreischte Natasha. "Oh Lily!!!" Sie fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals.

"Hey Nat, was schreist du denn so?" ,fragte Mary verwundert.

"Lily geht endlich mit James aus!!! Er hat sie vorhin gefragt!!!" ,sagte Natasha begeistert.

Und auch Tracy, Alicia, Mary und Sarah brachen sofort in Freude aus.

"Endlich!!!" ,strahlte Alicia.

Es wurde spät bis die letzten -die Marauders- ins Bett gingen, wobei James es sich nicht nehmen gelassen hatte, Lily noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Es war ein toller Abend mit einem bestens gelauntem James gewesen und dieser fiel jetzt müde, aber immer noch glücklich und in Gedanken bei Lily in sein weiches Bett.

Ja, das zweite Kapitel _grins _Mein kleines "happy-chapie" ggg

Und jetzt bräuchte ich bitte, bitte ein paar Reviews! Naja, eigentlich brauche ich sie nicht nur, ich bin regelrecht darauf angewiesen. _smile_ Und Kritik ist auch willkommen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier ein paar kleine Schönheitsfehler gibt. Aber natürlich hab ich auch nichts gegen Lob... _grins_ Also: BITTE REVIEWEN!!!! ganzliebguck

Eure Seidenschnabel


	3. Das lang ersehnte 1 Date

_So, als erstes Mal vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews!!! Deshalb geht's jetzt auch gleich weiter!_

3. Das lang ersehnte 1. Date

James tippelte nervös in seinem Zimmer herum. Heute würde er endlich zum allerersten Mal mit Lily ausgehen!

Himmel, war er nervös! Mehr als nur nervös...

"Verdammt James! Jetzt hör doch endlich auf zu zappeln! Das mit Lily klappt schon!" ,sagte Sirius genervt.

"Du hast ja gut reden, Tatze!"

"Setz dich einfach mal ruhig hin, okay?" ,sagte Sirius und zwang James sich auf sein Bett zu setzen, was dieser auch wiederwillig tat.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal war Lily gerade aufgestanden, um sich noch einmal kritisch im Spiegel zu betrachten. Anliegende Jeans, schwarzer Pullover mit weitem Liegekragen, der etwas kürzer war, so dass man ihren schwarzen Gürtel sehen konnte, schwarze Stiefel mit kleinem Absatz, leicht geschminkt und offene, gewellte Haare.

"Wie sehe ich aus, Nat?" ,fragte Lily und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

Natasha machte große Augen. "Wunderbar.... Aber eins wundert mich..."

"Was denn?"

"Na, ich denke, du kannst ihn nicht leiden." ,grinste Natasha.

"Kann ich auch nicht. Verdammt, was gibt's da zu grinsen?"

"Und warum machst du dich dann so für ihn zurecht?" ,grinste Natasha jetzt nur noch breiter. Lilys Frage hatte sie bewusst nicht beachtet.

"Ach, sei doch ruhig!" ,sagte Lily und versuchte ernst zu klingen, was sie allerdings nicht schaffte. Sie grinste nun auch. "Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, werd ich jetzt gehen." ,sagte sie sarkastisch um vom Thema abzulenken.

Natasha kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie noch. "Ja und sei ein bisschen nett zu James." ,grinste sie.

"Keine Angst, ich werde mich zusammenreißen.", sagte Lily jedoch wieder ernst und schnappte sich noch ihre Jacke, bevor sie hinunter in die Einganghalle ging, in der sich James mittlerweile eingefunden hatte.

Er lächelte sie an, als sie auf ihn zukam. Verdammt, war dieses Mädchen hübsch.

"Du siehst gut aus." ,sagte er und grinste verlegen.

"Danke." ,sagte Lily. Dieser James Potter konnte einem also auch Komplimete machen. Und dieses Grinsen war auch nicht ohne...

"Gehen wir?" ,fragte sie schließlich.

James nickte und sie meldeten sich bei Filch ab, der wie üblich überprüfte, ob die Schüler auch nach Hogsmeade durften. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in das kleine verschneite Dorf hinunter.

"Brauchst du irgendwas?" ,fragte James nun.

"Ja, 'ne neue Feder. Meine wurde von meiner Katze, ähm... irgendwie gefetzt."

James grinste. "Dann werden wir uns mal nach einer schönen Feder für dich umsehen."

Sie gingen zu Schreiberlings und sahen sich bei den Federn um.

"Wie findest du die?", fragte James und hielt ihr eine sehr schöne Feder hin.

"Ja, die ist gut." Sie nahm eine andere Feder in die Hand. "Und wie findest du die?"

"Die ist auch schön."

"Oder schau mal, die da!" ,sagte Lily und schnappte sich eine weitere Feder.

Doch statt ihr zu antworten, fing James nur an zu grinsen. Lily sah ihn verwirrt an und er griff an ihr vorbei um eine andere Feder zu holen.

"Wie wärs mit der?" ,sagte James grinsend und hielt ihr eine unglaublich hässliche Feder hin.

Lily fing an zu lachen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" ,sagte sie immernoch lachend. Und ohne dass es einer der beiden merkte, hatte dieser Scherz das Eis gebrochen.

"Oh doch, natürlich! Mein voller Ernst!" ,sagte James sarkastisch.

Lily musste erneut lachen und nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand.

"Also, so leid es mir auch tut, aber diese Feder ist wirklich nichts für mich." ,grinste sie.

James spielte den Beleidigten. "Nagut, dann wirst du dir eben selbst eine Feder suchen müssen!"

"Komm schon, James. Diese drei Federn haben wir zur Auswahl. Welche soll ich nehmen?" ,sagte sie und hielt James die Federn vor die Nase.

Dieser wandte ihr nun den Rücken zu und sagte: "Ich hab gesagt, ich helf dir nicht. Versuch es erst gar nicht nochmal."

Lily grinste und huschte um ihn herum, so dass sie wieder vor ihm stand.

"Du sagst mir jetzt, welche Feder ich nehmen soll!" ,forderte sie lachend, da James sich schon wieder in eine andere Richtung gedreht hatte. "Sonst..."

"Sonst was?" ,kam es von James.

"Sonst werde ich gehen..." ,sagte Lily mit gespielter Ernstheit. Egal was er jetzt sagen würde, sie würde nicht gehen, dass wusste sie. Er war nämlich wirklich... ganz nett... und lustig...

Lily hatte diesen Gedanken schon einmal gehabt und zwar nach den letzten Quidditchspiel, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte. Doch im Vergleich zu damals war sie sich bei diesem Gedanken jetzt 100 -ig sicher.

"Ähm!!" ,sagte James und drehte sich schnell um. Sie durfte doch jetzt nicht gehen! "Ich wäre für diese Feder da!" ,sagte James und zeigte auf eine Feder.

"Na also, geht doch!" ,grinste Lily. "Dir muss man also nur ein bisschen Angst machen und dann bekommt man seine Antwort."

"Das war nicht fair, Lily!" ,lachte James. "Ich will doch nicht, dass du gehst." ,sagte er, nicht lachend und deutlich leiser.

"Ich werde nicht gehen." ,sagte Lily auch etwas leiser. "Nur um diese Feder zu bezahlen."

Nachdem Lily dies getan hatte, verließen die beiden das Geschäft. James war ein wenig peinlich, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hätte es besser für sich behalten.

"HEY JAMES!!!!" ,rief plötzlich irgendjemand von hinten.

Lily und James drehten sich herum und erblickten Nicole McConnor. Sie gehörte, wie man sie in der Schule nannte, zu James' "Fanclub". Und seine Mitglieder ließen nicht eine Chance aus, um mit James zu flirten. Doch war dieser nichts anderes als einfach nur tierisch genervt von ihnen. Es war natürlich Nicole gewesen, die James gerufen hatte und nun kam sie auf ihn und Lily zugerannt.

"Oh hallo Nicole." ,sagte James trocken.

"Hallo James!" ,freute sich Nicole und bremste vor ihm ab. "Na, wie sieht's aus? Gehen wir was trinken? Butterbier oder so?"

"Tut mir ja furchtbar leid, aber ich bin mit Lily hier."

Nicole bemerkte Lily jetzt erst und sah sie böse an. Dann wandte sie sich aber wieder James zu und setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf.

"Ach so, kein Problem."

"Okay, dann gehen wir jetzt wieder." ,sagte James und zog Lily mit sich.

"Man sieht sich!" ,rief Nicole ihm noch nach.

James schnaufte, als Nicole außer Hörweite war. "Meine Güte, bin ich froh, dass du da bist!"

"Oh, nervt dich den Fanclub?" ,grinste Lily sarkastisch.

"Ach, hör doch auf! Ich kenne keine Menschen die anhänglicher sind! Und dann denken sie ja auch alle, dass ich an ihnen interessiert wäre!" James schnaufte nochmals wütend.

"Und? Willst du was von einer von ihnen?" ,fragte Lily ernst.

James sah sie überrascht an. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich... ich will nur...."

"Was?" ,fragte Lily.

"Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht ausnutzen würde, dass die Mädchen mich mögen.... aber es gibt Zeitpunkte an denen ich einfach wieder merke, dass keines dieser Mädchen, die ist, die ich suche. Ich finde einfach, dass es nur ein Mädchen gibt, dass wirklich zu dir passt. Mit der du ewig zusammen bleiben kannst und sie selbst nach 10 Jahren noch liebst... Du weißt schon..."

James sah Lily an und hoffte, dass er das Ganze so verschlüsselt hatte, dass sie nicht merkte, dass er an sie gedacht hatte.

Dann sagte er: "Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. So etwas ist kein Thema für die erste Verabredung."

"Hast wohl recht." ,sagte Lily. "Dann gehn wir grade ein Butterbier trinken."

"Ist genehmigt!" ,grinste James und zusammen betraten sie die drei Besen.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und die Kellnerin nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Weder James noch Lily sagten etwas nachdem die Kellnerin wieder zur Theke gegangen war. James zermatete sich den Kopf. Über was um Himmels Willen sollte er jetzt mit ihr reden?

Tja, das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen! ,sagte eine Stimme in James' Kopf. Er verdrängte sie.

"Was willst du eigentlich nach der Schule machen?" ,fragte James. Merlin sei Dank, er hatte ein Gesprächsthema gefunden!!

"Oh, ich dachte an Heilerin im St. Mungo. Ich hab lange überlegt, aber letztendlich denke ich, dass das das Beste ist. (Anm. d. A.: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal einen Satz mit drei das hintereinander schreibe... g) Und was willst du machen?"

"Ich würde wirklich gerne Auror werden. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mochte ich schon immer." ,sagte James.

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass du versuchst in eine Quidditchmannschaft der Liga zu kommen." ,lachte Lily.

James grinste. "Ja, das hab ich auch überlegt, aber irgendwie sagt mir Auror mehr zu. Quidditch kann ich ja auch noch als Hobby machen."

"Da hast du auch wieder recht." ,sagte Lily einsichtig und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Sie stellte ihren Krug wieder ab und legte ihre Hand auf den Tisch.

Mach James, mach! ,meldete sich eine Stimme in James' Kopf Du musst doch nur deine Hand auf ihre legen! Verdammt mach endlich! 

Langsam streckte James seine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Lilys. Was tat er da eigentlich? Sie würde ihn sicher ohrfeigen oder sonst irgendwas. Doch nichts der gleichen geschah.

Lilys Blick war auf ihre Hände gehuscht, als James seine auf ihre gelegt hatte, doch jetzt sah sie James an.

"Hör zu , James... Ich weiß, dass du mich magst... Ich mag dich ja eigentlich auch, aber eben nicht so wie du mich." Sie legte ihre andere Hand auf die von James. "Ich mag dich, mehr nicht." Und sie schob James' Hand von ihrer herunter.

"Schon klar..." ,flüsterte James und zog seine Hand zurück. Na toll, das war gründlich schief gegangen. Irgendwie wollte er jetzt nur noch allein sein. Warum wusste er auch nicht.

"Ich geh mal kurz zur Toilette" ,sagte er zu Lily. Kaum hatte er es gesagt, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Lily kam sich irgendwie blöd vor. Jetzt saß sie hier alleine und James war auf die Toilette abgehauen, weil sie ihn zurück gewiesen hatte.

James brauchte ein wenig bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und doch schließlich ging er zurück zu Lily. Er setzte sich an den Tish ohne sie an zu sehen und eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Dann sagte Lily: "Ich... entschuldige James..."

"Weswegen denn? Wenn du mich nicht liebst, kann ich auch nichts dran ändern." ,sagte er gespielt gleichgültig. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gleichgültig. In Wirklichkeit war es ihm alles andere als egal. Lilys Worte hatten gesessen. Und das konnte er auch.

Lily traute ihren Ohren nicht. Er rannte ihr schon mehr als zwei Jahre hinterher und jetzt sagte er sowas. Das passte nicht zusammen.

"Das scheint dir also ziemlich egal zu sein."

"Ja." ,log James.

Jetzt war Lily sauer. Warum log er sie an? Und sie war sich sicher, dass er gelogen hatte.

"Dann wird es dir auch wohl nichts ausmachen, wenn ich gehe!" Lily schmiss noch etwas Geld auf den Tisch und schon war sie aus der Tür verschwunden.

James war mehr als sauer auf sich selbst. Er könnte sich selbst umbringen. Hatte er den Verstand verloren???

Auch er pfefferte noch etwas Geld auf den Tisch und rannte schnell die Tür hinaus auf die verschneite Straße. Verdammt wo war sie hin? Er blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich einen roten Haarschopf, der sich schnell vorwärts bewegte. Er rannte ihr nach. Warum war er nur so blöd gewesen?

Schwer atmend erreichte er sie dann und griff nach ihrem Arm. Lily drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was willst du?" ,fauchte sie.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." ,sagte James wahrheitsgemäß.

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach, auf einmal!"

"Lily, ich hab totalen Blödsinn geredet! Ich war verletzt weil du mich so abgewiesen hast und da hab ich völlig überreagiert! Es ist mir nicht egal, dass du mich nicht..." James brach ab. "Du bist mir nicht egal."

Lily sah ihn an. Ihre Wut war verflogen.

"Es tut mit furchtbar Leid..." ,sagte James.

Und dann tat Lily etwas, was James nie erwartet hätte. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

James sah sie verblüfft an. Lily lächelte ihn kurz an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. James stand verlassen mitten auf der Straße und hob langsam seine Hand zu der Stelle, wo Lilys weiche Lippen ihn gerade berührt hatten.

Soso, mein drittes Kapitel!

Und jetzt hab ich nur noch zwei flehende Worte: BITTE REVIEWEN!!! _grins_

Eure Seidenschnabel


	4. Schneebälle, Freunde und mehr

_Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!!! Ich freu mich jedes Mal wirklich sehr!!!_

_So, es geht weiter mit dem vierten Chap. Hat etwas länger gedauert aber immerhin... )_

4. Schneebälle, Freunde und mehr

James kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte wie von selbst auf die anderen Marauders zu. Die rechte Hand hatte er immer noch auf seiner Wange und selbst als er sich zu den anderen setzte, nahm er sie nicht weg.

"Hey Krone, was versteckste denn da vor uns?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Was?" James nahm blitzschnell seine Hand von der Wange. "Ach das, da ist nichts. Sieh doch." Er drehte seinen Kopf so, dass Sirius seine Wange sehen konnte.

"Und warum hattest du dann grade die Hand da drauf?" ,fragte nun Peter.

"Naja, Lily hat mir sowas wie einen Versöhnungskuss gegeben." ,sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

"Is nich wahr!" Sirius starrte ihn verblüfft an.

"Doch, doch Tatze" ,grinste James zufrieden.

"Hey Krone, ich meine..." ,sagte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber wieso Versöhnungskuss?"

"Okay, wir haben uns kurz gezofft, aber wie gesagt, die Versöhnung war umso besser." Er grinste anzüglich.

"Und wie geht's jetzt weiter mit euch?" ,grinste Sirius breit.

"Keine Ahnung...", seufzte James.

"Das ist ja mal 'n guter Anfang!" ,lachte Sirius, wofür ihm James die Zunge herausstreckte.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag, was für die Marauders nur eins hieß: Ausschlafen!

Demnach wurde auch der erste, Sirius, erst gegen 10 Uhr wach.

Er streckte sich und sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Die schliefen alle noch tief und fest! Dann war es eben Zeit, seine Freunde zu wecken!

Er grinste und ging zu James' Bett. Dieser war total in seine Decke verwickelt, so dass es schwierig werden könnte, sich daraus wieder zu befreien.

Sirius grinste nur erneut und bließ James einmal kräftig ins Ohr. James schrak schreiend aus dem Schlaf hoch und kullerte aus dem Bett. Sirius schüttelte sich vor Lachen, worauf James sofort klar war, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn geweckt hatte. Er warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick und wollte aufstehen, doch landete nur wieder auf der Nase, worauf Sirius nur noch lauter lachte.

James bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sich seine Decke um ihn verknotete hatte und setzte sich jetzt auf, um sich befreien zu können.

"Soll ich dir helfen, Krone?" ,sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Ja wär nett, nachdem du mich schon geweckt hast."

"Und du mich" ,kam es von Remus' Bett.

"Moony, du bist ja auch wach!" ,rief Sirius erfreut.

"Ja, das Geschrei, das James macht, wenn er geweckt wird, ist ja auch nicht normal!" ,grinste Remus, woraufhin Sirius wieder zu lachen anfing.

"Na wenn dir jemand ins Ohr pustet, würdest du auch erschrecken!" ,verteidigte sich James und wandte sich wieder seiner Bettdecke zu.

Sirius und Remus sahen James belustigt dabei zu, wie er sich mit dieser herumschlug, als ein langgezogener Gähner von hinten kam. Remus und Sirius wandten sich um und sahen Peter, der sie noch leicht verschlafen ansah und eindeutig der Verursacher des Gähners gewesen war.

Plötzlich stieß James einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.

"Ha!!! Ich hab's geschafft!!! Ich bin die Bettdecke los!!!!" ,rief er und sprang vor Freunde in die Luft.

Die anderen drei Marauders sahen ihn nur an, als würde er in die geschlossene Anstalt gehören.

"Was denn?" ,fragte James.

"Ach nichts, Krone... rein gar nichts..." ,sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hast du nicht auch vorhin gesagt, du wolltest mir helfen, Tatze?"

"Öhm, also..." Sirius ging hinter Remus in Deckung.

"Moony, weg da!!!" ,rief James und pfefferte ein Kissen in diese Richtung.

Remus konnte gerade noch auweichen, so dass das Kissen direkt an Sirius' Kopf landete.

"Das griegst du zurück!!" ,lachte Sirius und warf nun auch James ein Kissen über.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren alle vier Marauders auch schon in eine große Kissenschlacht verwickelt.

"Okay, okay ich kapituliere!!!" ,rief Remus lachend, 15 Minuten später.

"Ich auch!!" ,meinte Sirius grinsend.

"Naja, zu zweit ist auch blöd." ,sagte Peter und James nickte zustimmend.

"Wir wärs mit Frühstück?" ,fragte James.

"Dafür wäre ich auch!",antwortete Remus und so zogen sich die vier Marauders an und gingen anschließend in die große Halle.

Diese war schon ziemlich verlassen, denn die meisten Schüler frühstückten früher.

Am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen noch sechs oder sieben Jungen, von den Rawenclaws waren noch drei Schüler da, der Slytherin-Tisch war ganz verlassen und bei den Gryffindors saßen nur Lily und ihre fünf Freundinnen.

Als James Lily endeckte, huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

"Ach, du hast ja deine Freundin schon gesehen." ,grinste Sirius, der James' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

"Noch ist sie nicht meine Freundin... noch nicht..." ,sagte James grinsend.

"Komm, wir setzen uns zu ihnen." ,meinte Remus.

"Okay!" ,sagte James nur und ging auch schon zu Lily hin.

"Hey Mädels! Hi Lily!" ,wandte sich James nun an diese.

"Morgen ihr vier!" ,begrüßte Alicia die Marauders, die nun vollständig bei ihnen standen.

"Hallo." ,sagte Lily zu James und lächelte ihn an.

Konnte dieses Mädchen lächeln! James brauchte kurz, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann fragte er: "Können wir uns zu euch setzen?"

"Klar!", antwortete Sarah und die vier Marauders setzen sich, wobei sie es mit Absicht so arrangierten, dass James neben Lily saß.

Remus, Peter, James und Sirius beluden sich hungrig die Teller und fingen an zu essen.

"So Leute, was steht heute an?" ,fragte Peter schließlich.

"Naja, es hat mal wieder geschneit..." ,freute sich James. "Wunderbarer Neuschnee..."

"Oh Krone, ich hab ja noch 'ne Rechnung mit dir offen vom letzten Mal..." Sirius grinste schelmisch.

James' Gesichtsaudruck veränderte sich drastisch und er blickte ein wenig panisch. "ohoh..."

Die sechs Mädchen neben ihnen fingen an zu lachen.

"Das ist nicht lustig!" ,schmollte James gespielt.

"Ach, unser armer Jamesie!" ,witzelte Tracy.

James kam auf einmal eine Idee. "Hey, ihr könnt doch später mitmachen!!!"

Die Mädchen sahen sich etwas unschlüssig an.

"Bitte..." ,bettelte James mit einem Hundeblick.

"Krone, behalt deinen Charme für jemand anderen!" ,grinste Sirius und boxte James in die Seite.

James grinste nur zurück und sah dann die Mädchen wieder fragend an.

"Na gut." ,meinte Natasha.

"Klasse!!" ,freute sich James. "Na Tatze, willst du dich immer noch bei mir revangieren? Ich hab die Mädels auf meiner Seite!"

"Wer hat gesagt, dass sie auf deiner Seite sind?"

"Das... ich meine...", stotterte James vor sich hin.

Die anderen am Tisch fingen an zu lachen.

"Das klären wir nachher noch..." ,sagte James. "Ich meine, drei Mädels können zu dir und drei zu mir."

"Nö, das leg ich jetzt fest. Ich grieg Tracy, Alicia und Sarah." ,grinste Sirius kurz angebunden.

"Okay, meine sind dann Natasha, Mary und Lily!" ,sagte er und grinste Lily an, nachdem er ihren Namen genannt hatte.

Lily grinste zurück und Sirius beobachtete die Szenerie.

"Mein lieber Krone, dein Mädchen kannst du nachher noch lange genug angrinsen."

James wandte sich böse grinsend zu Sirius.

"Mein lieber Tatze und du könntest diese blöden Kommentare lassen."

Alle außer Sirius grinsten.

"Denn das hier-" ,fuhr James fort und legte einen Arm um Lily, worauf ihre Freundinnen anfingen zu kichern und Lily selbst überrascht schaute "ist ein Mädchen, das ich den ganzen Tag angrinsen könnte."

Lily grinste in sich hinein. Das war wirklich süß gewesen.

James nahm seinen Arm wieder von ihr und einen Moment lang bedauerte Lily es sogar.

"Gut Krone, Punkt für dich." ,sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Mädels, ich würde sagen, wir gehen mal wieder. Schließlich sind wir mit dem Essen fertig." ,sagte Lily und konnte sich ein fröhliches Lächeln wegen James' Aktion nicht verkneifen.

"Ja." ,stimmte Tracy ihr zu. "Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum, Jungs."

Und kaum waren die Mädchen einige Meter von den Marauders weg, fingen sie an zu kichern und grinsten Lily an.

"Siehste Krone, du bist schon Gespräch." ,lachte Remus und schaute zu den Mädchen.

James grinste zufrieden "Und sie hatte auch nichts dagegen!"

"Ich würde eher sagen, ihr hat's sogar gefallen." ,entgegnete Sirius breit grinsend.

"Merlin, sie ist so wunderschön..." ,schwärmte James daraufhin strahlend.

Sirius lächelte seinem Freund zu und die beiden schlugen gut gelaunt ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die vier Marauders und die sechs Mädchen dick eingemummt auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"So Leute!" ,sagte Sirius als sie draußen an einem Fleck standen, wo sich noch keine anderen Schüler eingefunden hatten und Schneebälle durch die Gegend flogen. "Meine Mädels kommen jetzt mal zu mir."

Tracy, Alicia und Sarah gingen grinsend zu Sirius, und auch Natasha, Mary und Lily gingen ohne Aufforderung zu James.

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber Peter und mich gibt's auch noch." ,meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

"Da hast du Recht." ,stimmte James zu. "Okay, Wurmschwanz komm noch zu mir. Moony, du kannst dann zu Tatze."

Peter und Remus taten wie James gesagt hatte und Sirius grinste nun zufrieden in die Runde.

"Dann können wir ja anfangen!" ,strahlte er.

"Los geht's!" ,bestätigte James und schon wenige Augenblicke später flogen die ersten Schneebälle.

Ein paar Minuten später verkündete Sirius grinsend: "So Krone, jetzt bist du dran!"

James, der von Sirius nicht weit entfernt stand, schaute bekümmert.

"Mist!" ,sagte er noch, bevor ein großer Schneeball von Sirius mitten in seinem Gesicht landete.

James spuckte Schnee und wischte sich das Gesicht. Dann grinste er schelmisch, formte blitzschnell einen Schneeball und schleuderte ihn Sirius entgegen. Auch James hatte einen Folltreffer gelandet und nun trocknete Sirius sich sein Gesicht.

"Na warte, Krone!" ,grinste Sirius und rannte mit einem Schneeball in der Hand auf James zu.

"Mädels, Wurmschwanz, ich brauche euch!!!" ,rief er, dann drehte er Sirius schützend den Rücken zu, damit er ihn nicht wieder im Gesicht treffen konnte.

Sirius jedoch wusste auch so, wie er James erwischen konnte. Er steckte ihm den Schneeball hinten in den Kragen.

Wie von der Terantel gestochen schrie James auf.

"Tatze!!!! Du verfluchter Trottel!!!! Nimm den da raus!!!" ,schrie er grinsend.

"Nö, ich denk gar nicht dran!" ,grinste Sirius zurück.

James machte Anstalten den Schneeball selbst heraus zu holen, was aber gar nicht klappte.

"Warte James, ich helf dir!" ,sagte Lily und eilte zu ihm.

Lily fischte ihm den Schnee aus den Kragen.

"Danke" ,seufzte er erleichtert auf.

"Kein Problem" ,meinte Lily, die jetzt vor ihm stand und lächelte ihn an.

Er lächelte zurück, bis sich plötzlich Überraschtheit auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

"Was-" ,sagte Lily, doch noch bevor sie geendet hatte, hatte James sie gepackt und zu Boden gezerrt.

"Schneeball-Attacke" ,erklärte James nur kurz.

"Ach so", grinste sie. "Danke!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte James entsetzt, dass er auf ihr lag. Er sah sie an. Sie war so süß und so schön und in letzter Zeit auch immer so nett zu ihm! Irgendetwas in ihm drin verlangte, dass er sie küsste. Aber er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach küssen!

Lily sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Warum ging er nicht von ihr runter?

"James?" ,fragte sie leise.

Ihre Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "J-ja?"

"Warum gehst du nicht von mir runter? Und was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"

"Oh..." ,sagte James und bewegte sich endlich von ihr herunter. "Entschuldige..."

"Was ist mit dir los?" ,fragte sie noch einmal und setzte sich neben James in den Schnee.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

Lily war überrascht.

"Oh Merlin, James..." ,seufzte sie. "Ich bin so weit noch nicht..."

"Es tut mir leid." ,entschuldigte sich James und senkte den Kopf.

"James... bitte... sei bitte nicht böse..."

"Schon gut, schon gut." ,murmelte James.

Lily stand auf. "Ich denke, es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe."

James sagte nichts, sondern blickte nur weiter zu Boden. Und so ging Lily zum Gryffindorturm, ohne auf ihre Freundinnen oder irgendjemand anderen zu achten.

Sirius setzte sich neben James. "Hey Krone, was ist passiert?"

Sirius und auch alle anderen hatten nicht mitbekommen, was sich zwischen Lily und James abgespielt hatte. Und so erklärte James den anderen Marauders und auch Lilys Freundinnen die ganze Sache.


	5. Weihnachten mit Überraschungen

_So, zuerst zu euren Rewievs..._

_An der.stiffmeister: Ja, die Gedankenwelt eines Teenagers. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich auch so einer bin ) Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für den netten Rewiev. Ich hab's jetzt umgestellt, so dass auch anymous Rewievs abegegeben werden können. Hoffe es bring was... grins_

_An Serpentia: In Hogwarts bekommen die Schüler doch immer Punkte auf die Zaubertränke, die sie in der Stunde gebraut haben. Also ist bei Harry zumindest mal so. Und das hab ich dann einfach übernommen. Und Peter hat in diesem Fall eben null Punkte bekommen._

_Ich find's gut auch mal Kritik zu bekommen. Ich werd sehen, dass ich deine Kritikpunkte beachte und vielleicht wird's ja dann besser. Wenn nicht, sorry... Dann kann ich's auch nicht ändern. Wenn's dir nicht gefällt, kannst du auch gern was anderes lesen._

_An Schnuffelchen: Ja, mei Süßi! Danke für deinen Rewiev! Hier haben wir auch schon es nächste Chap... Ich hoffe dir gefällt's und du hinterlässt mir wieder was grins_

_Und hier kommt auch deine Werbung:_

**_Ich mache hiermit jetzt offiziell Werbung für die Fiction von meiner Süßen, Schnuffelchen. „Hogwarts Lovetory"heißt das Ganze und ich kann die FF nur empfehlen!!! Ich persönlich find sie nämlich unheimlich süß. Also, wenn ihr Zeit habt, dann lest sie bitte (und rewieven nicht vergessen!) !! Es wäre ne Freude für Schnuffelchen und auch für mich (weil das dann bedeutet, dass meine Werbung was gebracht hat und dann hab ich was gut bei ihr hehe)_**

_Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap..._

Die Tage vergingen und immer wieder mied Lily James. Sobald James irgendwo auftauchte, verschwand Lily mit einer lächerlichen Ausrede und tauchte erst wieder auf, wenn sie 100 ig sicher sein konnte, dass James nicht mehr da war.

Selbst ihre Freundinnen konnten nicht viel erreichen, denn wenn sie das Thema James nur anschnitten, blockte Lily sofort ab.

Doch Natasha hatte jetzt endgültig die Nase voll.

So saßen sie einmal zu sechst im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Natasha ihre Chance gekommen sah.

"Ich will dich mal was fragen, Lily."

"Was ist denn?" ,sagte Lily und blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem sie gerade las.

"Warum zum Teufel führst du dich so kindisch auf?" ,fragte Natasha und wurde etwas lauter.

"Wa-?" Lily stockte.

"Du stellst dich vielleicht an! Was hat er dir denn getan?" ,sagte Natasha jetzt ziemlich sauer.

Jetzt verstand Lily was Natasha meinte. "Na, hör mal Nat!"

"Nein, jetzt hörst du zu!" ,sagte Natasha ein wenig barsch. "Er wollte dich doch nur küssen! Aber du reagierst total über! Du gehst ihm aus dem Weg und ignorierst uns wenn wir von ihm reden. Was soll das?"

"Ich... ich... Verdammt!" ,fluchte sie und fuhr leiser fort: "Er will mich doch nur ins Bett kriegen! Allein der Gedanke daran tut mir schon weh! Deshalb meide ich ihn... Es tut so veflucht weh, wenn ich ihn sehe..."

"So ist das also..." ,sagte Natasha. Sie hatte sich angesichts dieser Tatsachen wieder beruhigt. "Du magst ihn also...?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Lily seufzte und nickte leicht. "Wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht auf einmal mögen würde, wäre alles viel einfacher! Dann könnte ich ihn abweisen wie früher. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr... Und er will nur mit mir ins Bett..."

Lily schaute nachdenklich. Es war nicht so, dass sie dieses Thema so traurig machte, dass ihr zum Heulen zumute war, aber James war in letzter Zeit immer so nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte damit wirklich Pluspunkte bei ihr gemacht. Aber an dem Tag, als er sie versucht hatte zu küssen, war wieder alles durcheinander geraten. Sie mochte ihn noch immer als Freund, verkraftete es allerdings nicht, dass er - so wie sie glaubte - nur mit ihr ins Bett wollte. Als eine von vielen...

"Oh Mann Lily..." Natasha nahm Lily in den Arm. "Was macht dich so sicher, dass er dich nicht wirklich liebt?"

"Wann hat James Potter jemanden schon wirklich geliebt?" ,kam die Gegenfrage von Lily.

"Jeder sagt, dass er dich liebt. Jeder sieht, dass er auf dich steht." Natasha sah ihre Freundin an. "Gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance und lass dieses kindische Weggerenne, okay?"

Lily nickte wieder nur und Natasha drückte sie noch einmal.

"Danke Nat." ,sagte Lily.

"Hey kein Problem..."

In den nächsten Tagen redete Lily wieder mit James und sie schienen sich beide stillschweigend darauf geeinigt zu haben so zu tun als sei nichts gewesen. Doch trotzdem merkte man ihnen an, dass etwas vorgefallen war, denn sie sprachen nicht mehr so offen miteinander und auch James war nicht mehr ganz so lässig, wenn sie dabei war.

Ihre Situation war schlicht und einfach furchtbar verkrampft.

Und bevor es irgendjemand merken konnte schlich sich der 25. Dezember ein. Es war Weihnachten und der Himmel gab sein bestes um Hogwarts noch weißer zu machen als es ohnehin schon war.

An diesem Morgen wurde Lily von den freudigen Schreien ihrer Freundinnen geweckt.

"Lily! Lily, komm schon! Geschenke!!!" ,rief Mary gut gelaunt.

Lily setzte sich auf und rieb sich noch leicht verschlafen die Augen. Auch sie erblickte jetzt einen kleinen Haufen Geschenke am Fuße ihres Bettes.

Freudig stieg sie aus dem Bett, setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen auf den Boden und zog ihre Geschenke zu sich.

Als erstes öffnete sie ein Päckchen, das in blau-silbernes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war. Es war ein Buch mit dem Titel "Die magischen Eigenschaften von Einhörnern".

Lily wusste sofort, dass es von Sarah war, denn diese nutzte als einzige jedes Jahr wieder Lilys Begeisterung für Einhörner.

"Danke Sarah! Das ist echt super!" ,freute sich Lily.

Sarah grinste bestätigend zurück und Lily griff sich das nächste Geschenk. Doch als sie dieses Päckchen weggenommen hatte, entdeckte sie dahinter einen Strauß wundervoller weißer Lillien.

Lily legte das Geschenk in ihrer Hand weg und schnappte sich den Strauß.

"Lily! Von wem ist der denn??" ,fragte Natasha begeistert als sie die Lilien entdeckte.

"Keine Ahnung. Das interessiert mich ja auch!"

Mit diesen Worten begann Lily die kleine Karte zulesen, die an einer Blume hing. Als sie geendet hatte funkelten ihre Augen außergewöhnlich stark und ein Lächeln lag ihr auf den Lippen.

"Was ist denn??" Lilys Lächeln machte Natasha ungeduldig.

Statt etwas zu sagen, löste Lily die Karte von der Lilie und gab sie lächelnd an Natasha weiter.

Sofort kamen auch Mary und Sarah und so saßen sie zu dritt über die Karte gebeugt und lasen.

Liebe Lily,

Es ist schon eine seltsame Ironie dir Lilien zu schenken, aber Rosen fand ich für den Anfang etwas übertrieben.

Als erstes wollte ich mich für das entschuldigen, was nach der Schneeballschlacht neulich passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr unangenehm gewesen sein muss und deshalb hat mich deine Reaktion eigentlich auch nicht überrascht.

Aber ich mag dich wirklich sehr und möchte nicht, dass so etwas zwischen uns steht. Ich will das zwischen uns nicht zerstören, denn du bist so anders als alle anderen. Und auch genau das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich so mag.

Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, hängt am schwarzen Brett ein Zettel, dass am 26. Dezember ein Weihnachtsball stattfindet. (War mal wieder so eine tolle Idee von Dumbledore, das ganze erst zwei Tage früher anzusagen, wenn du weißt was ich meine) Ich wollte dich nun fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir dort hinzugehen. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.

Bitte antworte mir.

In Liebe,

James

Natasha, Mary und Sarah, alle drei gleichzeitig, stürzten sich auf Lily und umarmten sie.

"Ihr erwürgt mich!!!" ,quetschte Lily hervor, worauf ihre Freundinnen strahlend von ihr abließen.

"Auf was wartest du noch??!!" ,fragte Mary. "Antworte ihm!!"

"Du verzeihst ihm doch und gehst mit ihm auf den Ball, oder?" ,sagte Sarah noch etwas unsicher, doch dann verbesserte sie sich: "Ach was, natürlich tust du das!"

Lily lachte. "Ich wäre doch blöd es nicht zu tun! Süßer wird sich wohl kaum einer bei mir entschuldigen!"

"Glaub mir, er liebt dich wirklich..." ,schmunzelte Natasha.

"Es könnte schon sein." ,sagte Lily selig grinsend. Ja, mittlerweile glaubte sie irgendwie sogar schon selbst daran, dass er sie nicht nur ins Bett griegen wollte.

Lily stand auf, ging zu ihrer Tasche und kramte Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden und fing an zu schreiben:

Lieber James,

Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung gerne an. Doch muss ich mich wegen meinem Verhalten wohl auch entschuldigen. Ich habe überreagiert, was überhaupt nicht angemessen war.

Und ich gehe sehr gerne mit dir morgen zum Weihnachtsball und hab mich wirklich über deine Einladung gefreut.

Bis dann,

Lily

Lily rollte das Pergament zusammen und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch.

"Da muss ich ja nachher noch hoch zur Eulerei, um ihm das hier zu schicken." ,seufzte sie.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Lily! Du wirst James doch hier in der Schule nicht einen kleinen Brief mit einer Eule schicken. Gib ihm ihn einfach." ,sagte Mary.

"Genau. Oder schieb ihm ihn unter der Tür durch." ,kicherte Sarah.

Lily lachte. "Wisst ihr, ich glaube ich schieb den Brief wirklich unter der Tür durch."

Lachend wandten sich die vier Freundinnen wieder ihren Geschenken zu.

Fünf Geschenke und einen riesigen Haufen Geschenkpapier später, ließ sich Lily auf ihr Bett fallen.

"Ich geh mal kurz rüber zum Jungenschalfsaal..." ,grinste Lily und nickte zu dem Brief an James, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.

Ihre drei Freundinnen kicherten.

"Du gehst da jetzt wirklich rüber?" ,fragte Natasha.

"Jaaa... Ich schieb's unter der Tür durch und verschwinde dann schnell wieder."

Mit diesen Worten stand Lily auf, zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und zog eine helle Jeans und einen weißen Rollkragenpullover an.

Dann schnappte sie sich den Brief und verschwand mit einem letzten Grinsen aus der Tür.

Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und blieb vor der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal kurz stehen. Schließlich ging sie diese Treppe hoch und kam zum Zimmer der vier Marauders.

Da standen, auf einem kleinen Schild neben der Tür, ihre vier Namen. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und Sirius Black.

Und sie, Lily Evans, stand tatsächlich vor einem Jungenzimmer. Und dann auch nicht nur vor irgendeinem Jungenzimmer, sondern vor _dem_ Zimmer. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben.

Lily faltete das Pergament zusammen, bückte sich und schob den Brief unter der Tür durch. Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf und machte sich eilig wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal.

Gerade als sie die Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle herunterstieg, rief eine männliche Stimme von hinten ihren Namen.

Lily wandte sich um und sah, was ihr fast den Mund aufklappen ließ.

Ein paar Stufen von ihr entfernt, stand James, ohne Shirt und nur in schwarzen Hosen, aus denen seine ebenfalls schwarzen Boxershorts heraus schauten.

Okay, sie hatte es sich ein wenig denken können, dass er muskulös war, er spielte ja auch Quidditch. Aber dass er _so_ muskulös war... Er hatte einen gut erkennbaren Waschbrettbauch und dazu war er auch noch immer braun (Wie schaffte er das? Es war immerhin Winter!). (Anm. d. A.: sabber Leute, stellt euch das vor!!!)

Lily zwang sich ihren Blick von seinem Körper abzuwenden und sah ihn jetzt direkt an.

"Ähm... ja... was ist?"

James hatte ihre Blicke sehr wohl gespürt und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer offensichtlichen Verlegenheit zu deuten, gefiel ihr, was sie sah. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Zur Antwort auf Lilys Frage wedelte er mit ihrem Brief herum, den er in der Hand hielt.

"Danke..." ,sagte er sanft.

"W-was?" Lily war etwas verwirrt.

"Naja danke, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst."

"Achso. Kein Problem." ,antwortete Lily jetzt wieder gefasst.

"Okay, dann würd ich sagen wir werden uns sicher später noch sehen." ,sagte James und Lily nickte zustimmend. James fügte noch grinsend hinzu: "Ich muss mir außerdem mal was überziehen. Ich hatte grade keine Zeit dazu, denn ich bin dir einfach spontan nach. Naja, es ist dann aber doch ein bisschen kalt so."

Lily lächelte schüchtern. "Gut, dann bis nachher."

"Jep!" ,grinste James.

Lilys Blick schlich noch einmal zu seinem Oberkörper, dann wandte sie sich um und ging.

Das musste sie _unbedingt_ ihren Freundinnen erzählen...


	6. Sirius und Natasha?

_An Schnuffelchen: Mission Impossible macht im Moment noch nicht so große Fortschritte, aber das kommt noch!! ) _

_Auch dir noch danke für die Werbung, falls ich das noch nicht gesagt hab. Naja und zu James, da muss ich ja wohl nix zu sagen, oder? Du kennst mich ja... grins_

_An Evanescence: Dankeschön! Ich freu mich über jeden Rewiev!_

_An Sango: James... Ja das ist so ein Gebiet, in dem ich mein Handwerk verstehe. Mein Spezialgebiet, so zu sagen ) Aber mit dem Ball spann ich dich noch ein bisschen auf die Folter. Kommt erst noch ein Chap später. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein grins_

_An Lara-Lynx: Naja, siehe an Sango. Und weil's so schön war gleich noch mal... g_

"Zum Teufel, Lily!!!!" ,kreischte Sarah. "Du hast James tatsächlich so gesehen???"

Lily schmunzelte "Oh ja..."

"Warum hab ich eigentlich nicht so ein Glück???" ,sagte Mary mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihren Freundinnen.

"Ja, das frag ich mich auch." ,stimmte ihr Tracy zu.

Alicia meldete sich zu Wort. "Beschreib ihn nochmal. Wie er ganz genau aussah..."

Lily verdrehte grinsend die Augen. "Also... er hatte ne schwarze Hose an und man konnte seine Boxershorts sehen. Ebenfalls schwarz. Und das war alles, was er anhatte. Sein Oberkörper..."

Lilys Blick wurde träumerisch. Mein Gott, sie musste neutral bleiben, wenn sie von ihm erzählte! Sie durfte doch jetzt nicht anfangen von ihm zu schwärmen! Nicht von James Potter...

"Ja, also sein Oberkörper..." Sie gab es auf. "So was von muskulös!! Nen richtigen Waschbrettbauch!! Und braun ist der Kerl!!"

"Oh mein Gott Lily!!!! Hör auf! Ich fang sonst noch an zu sabbern!!!" ,sagte Natasha halb verzweifelt aber mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Ihre Freundinnen lachten.

"Aber Lily, sag mal, was veranlasst dich dazu so über unsern Jamesie zu reden?" ,fragte Alicia mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Bitte, Licia... Wenn du siehst, dass dein einst größter Alptraum _so_ aussieht, würdest du auch so reden. Und außerdem... Wie gesagt, der _einst_ größte Alptraum."

Die andern fünf grinsten. Sie wussten, was Lily meinte. Lilian Sophie Evans hatte still und leise auch endlich bemerkt, dass James sich geändert hatte und erwachsener geworden war.

Auch im Jungenschlafsaal der Marauders war das Thema das gleiche wie bei den Mädchen.

"Ich glaub's einfach nicht!" ,sagte James strahlend. "Sie geht mit mir zum Ball!! Und wie sie mich angesehen hat!!"

"Tja Krone, Quidditch, nicht wahr?" ,lachte Sirius und klopfte James auf den Bauch. (Er hatte nun wieder einen Pullover an)

James' Augen glänzten. "Denk ihr, mein Körper gefällt ihr?"

"Krone!" ,sagte Remus, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah James belustigt an. "Nach dem, was du gesagt hat, wie sie geguckt hat.... Natürlich!"

James grinste zufrieden.

"Dürfte sie denn auch ran?" ,fragte Sirius und grinste dreckig.

"Sirilein... das wird jetzt zu intim."

"Okay..." ,sagte Sirius mit einem weiteren schmutzigen Grinsen und wandte sich desinteressiert ab.

"Natürlich dürfte sie!" ,sagte James nun. "Ich warte doch nur darauf!"

Sirius grinste. Er wusste, wie er seinen Freund dazu brachte, ihm das zu sagen, was er hören wollte.

"Naja, morgen ist ja dann der Ball..." ,sagte Peter und grinste viel versprechend.

"Ja, der Ball..." ,murmelte James gedankenversunken. "Ich darf es morgen nicht versauen."

"Du wirst es nicht versauen." ,sagte Sirius um ihn auf zu heitern. Und James glaubte ihm.

Am nächten Morgen war Lily als erste wach. Sich weckte kurz danach auch ihre Freundinnen, schließlich mussten sie heute morgen alle sechs noch nach Hogsmead um sich Kleider für den Ball zu kaufen.

Und so waren Lily, Natasha, Tracy, Alicia, Sarah und Mary 1 1/2 Stunden später auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead.

"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich heute abend zum Ball?" ,fragte Mary Tracy.

"Mit Ted Robinson." ,antwortete diese. "Rawenclaw. Er hat mich gestern noch gefragt."

"Achso. Ja, ich glaub ich weiß, wen du meinst." ,nickte Mary.

"Und du?" ,kam nun die Frage von Tracy.

"Ich geh mit Remus." ,schmunzelte Mary.

Tracy und Lily neben ihr grinsten. Mary schwärmte von James und Sirius, aber auch mit Remus verstand sie sich gut. Es war klar, wie es zu dieser Verabredung gekommem war. Er hatte sie gefragt, sie hatte ja gesagt und fertig.

"Alicia??" ,fragte nun Mary nur.

"Oh, ich gehe mit Kevin Winslow.", antwortete Alicia. "Den kennt ihr doch."

Die Mädchen nickten alle. Kevin Winslow war aus Hufflepuff und war in ihrem Jahrgang.

"Und wie siehts bei dir aus, Sarah?"

"Ich hab mich mit Ryan verabredet."

"Du gehst mit Ryan???!!!" ,rief Natasha überrascht.

Sarah lachte. "Ja, warum schockt dich das so?"

"Naja, ich hab ihn gefragt und er hat halt gesagt, dass er schon jemanden hat. Aber er wollte mir partout nicht sagen, wen!"

"Ja, ich hatte ihn darum gebeten. Ich wollte euch überraschen." ,grinste Sarah.

"Überraschung gelungen." ,sagte Natasha etwas mürrisch.

"Und wem gehst du jetzt, Nat?" ,fragte Lily.

Natashas Miene hellte sich auf. "Mein Partner ist viel besser, als alle von euch zusammen."

"Wohl kaum..." ,murmelte Lily, aber Natasha überhörte es.

"Meine Wenigkeit geht mit niemand geringerem als Sirius Black auf diesen Ball."

Alle ihre Freundinnen starrten sie an. Tracy und Sarah war sogar der Mund aufgeklappt.

"Wie hast du denn das angestellt???" ,japste Mary.

"Naja... Ich konnte gestern Abend nicht schlafen, also bin ich nochmal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und Sirius war auch da." Natasha grinste breit. "Er hat gesagt, er würde viel lieber mit mir zum Ball gehen als mit Lucy. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen den beiden los ist, aber mit kommt es gerade recht." Sie grinste noch breiter und blickte einen Moment gedankenverloren. "Und schließlich haben wir uns geküsst..."

"Ihr habt was???" ,schrie Alicia jetzt fast.

"Ja! Wir haben uns geküsst!! Er küsst so verdammt gut!!!" ,strahlte Natasha.

"Mein Gott, Nat!! Warum hast du uns das nicht noch gestern Nacht noch erzählt?" ,fragte Alicia empört und die andern nickten zustimmend.

"Ihr habt alle schon geschlafen! Und ich weiß doch wie launisch ihr seid, wenn man euch mitten in der Nacht weckt. Auch wenn es um sowas geht."

Da hatte Natasha recht, das mussten sie alle zugeben.

"Aber warum hast du's uns nicht gleich heute morgen gesagt?" ,erwiederte Sarah.

"Ähm... vergessen..." ,nuschelte Natasha und blickte zu Boden.

"Naja, es sei dir verziehen...Obwohl es mir rätselhaft ist, wie man so etwas vergessen kann..." ,grinste Tracy.

Auch Natasha grinste jetzt wieder und fuhr auch gleich mit ihrer Schwärmerei von Sirius fort.

Inzwischen waren die sechs Mädchen in Hogsmead angekommen.

"...Er sieht einfach nur göttlich aus!" ,verkündete Natasha gerade, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihre Taille schlagen.

"Redest du von mir?" ,grinste Sirius.

"Ja, zur Abwechslung hast du mal recht." ,schmunzelte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Auch die anderen drei Marauders waren mit Sirius gekommen.

"Sie hat gerade eifrig von dir geschwärmt." ,grinste Alicia, worauf sie sich von Natasha einen Stoß in die Rippen einfing.

"Hey, hey Kleine." Sirius hielt Natashas Arm fest. "Nicht handgreiflich werden."

Natasha grinste ihn an.

Sirius hob ihren Kopf am Kinn hoch, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

James seufzte. "Tatze... Muss das jetzt sein?"

"Dich kann man auch als nicht davon abhalten, wenn du ne Freundin hast." ,entgegnete Sirius.

"Ich hab jetzt aber keine Freundin. Also..."

Sirius rollte sie Augen. "Lily, komm mal bitte zu mir!" Lily ging etwas verwirrt zu Sirius.

James sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. "Oh nein... Untersteh dich, Tatze!"

"Lily Evans" Sirius sah Lily an. "James Potter" Er sah James an. "So Krone, jetzt hast du ne Freundin."

Sirius drehte sich grinsend weg und wandte sich wieder Natasha zu.

Lily sah James an. Er schüttelte über das Verhalten seines Freundes genervt den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich Lily zu.

"Sirius... Er hat mal wieder ne kleine Macke..." ,seufzte er.

Lily grinste. "Hat er die nicht immer?"

"Oh ja, da hast du recht!" ,sagte James und grinste auch.

"Hey, das hab ich gehört!!" ,rief Sirius.

"Na und wenn schon!" ,rief James grinsend zurück. "Knutsch weiter mit deiner Freundin und alles wird gut!"

Lily lachte. "Was hält ihr davon, wenn wir die beiden alleine lassen? Dann sind sie ungestört..."

"Ja, das wäre ne gute Idee. Also, kommt Mädels!" Er legte einen Arm auf Lilys Schulter und lief mit ihr und ihren Freundinnen los.

Remus und Peter waren an Ort und Stelle stehen geblieben und Remus räusperte sich laut.

James wandte sich um. "Ähm... und Jungs kommt auch!" Er warf seinen beiden Freunden entschuldigende Blicke zu.

Remus rollte mit den Augen und flüsterte zu Peter: "Er hat nur noch Augen für sie. Wird Zeit, dass die beiden endlich zusammen kommen."

Peter nickte zustimmend und lief nun mit Remus hinter den Mädchen und James her.

Währenddesssen standen Natasha und Sirius noch immer an dem Ort, wo die anderen sie alleine gelassen hatten.

"Du bist so anders als Lucy..." ,sagte Sirius leise.

Das war nicht gerade ein Thema, über das Natasha mit Sirius reden wollte: Lucy

"Was läuft noch mit ihr?" ,fragte sie.

"Nichts mehr. Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil ich erklärt habe, dass sie für mich nur eine Affäre ist."

Natasha schluckte. "Und was bin ich für dich? Das selbe?"

Sirius blickte ihr in die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht... Was bin ich denn für dich?"

"Du bist einfach Sirius Black. Der Sirius Black, der noch nie eine richtige Freundin hatte, der noch nie ein Mädchen wirklich geliebt hat, sondern mit ihnen nur seinen Spass haben will und auch hatte."

"Mein Gott, wenn du das sagst, hört sich das richtig schlimm an..."

Natasha grinste. "Bringe ich hier etwa Sirius Black gerade dazu, etwas zu bereuen??"

"Nun ja... Nein, ich denke nicht..." ,grinste Sirius nun auch und küsste sie plötzlich.

Natasha schmunzelte und erwiederte seinen Kuss.


	7. Der Weihnachtsball

_Vielen Dank an Sailam und fruechtchen für die Rewievs!!! knuddel_

7. Der Weihnachtsball

Lily und ihre Freundinnen saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich.

Sie waren gerade von Hogsmead zurück gegehrt und ziemlich geschafft, denn es hatte doch einige Zeit gedauert bis alle sechs Mädchen ein Ballkleid gefunden hatten.

"Lily, was läuft da jetzt eigentlich bei dir und James?" ,fragte Alicia grinsend.

"Ich mag ihn als Freund ganz gerne." ,sagte Lily schicht.

"Klar, das kannst du jedem erzählen!" ,erwiederte Alicia. "Er legt ständig einen Arm um dich, er grinst dich ohne Unterbrechung an und flirtet eindeutig! Und jetzt sag uns nicht, dass es dir nicht gefallen würde!"

Lily überlegte. Was sollte sie dazu noch sagen? Alicia hatte im Grunde vollkommen recht.

"Jaja, okay..." ,sagte sie schließlich.

Alicia und auch ihre anderen vier Freundinnen grinsten.

"Oh Mann und heute Abend gehst du mit ihm zum Ball..." ,lächelte Tracy. "Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn er da nichts versuchen würde!"

Lily sagte dazu gar nichts. Sie schmunzelte nur und hing ihren Gedanken an den heutigen Abend nach.

Und dieser kam schneller als erwartet und so standen nun die vier Marauders mit Ryan, Ted Robinson und Kevin Winslow in der Einganghalle und warteten auf die sechs Mädchen und Peters Begleitung, eine Hufflepuff namens Elisabeth Tayson.

In diesem Moment kamen die ersten der Mädchen die Treppen herunter. Es waren Mary und Sarah, dicht gefolgt von Tracy und Alicia. Auch Elisabeth Tayson kam hinter ihnen die Stufen hinab.

Sie gingen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihren jeweiligen Begleiter zu.

Und schon kamen auch Lily und Natasha die Treppen herunter.

James traute seinen Augen nicht. Er wusste, dass Lily sehr schön war, aber heute Abend übertraf sie alles.

Sie trug ein figurbetontes leicht glitzerndes dunkelgrünes Kleid, das das Smaragdgrün ihrer Augen sehr gut zur Geltung brachte und sie noch strahlender wirken ließ. Ihr Kleid hatte einen schwingenden Saum und die Träger liefen im Nacken zusammen. Darüber hatte sie einen schwarzen Umhang und ebenfalls konnte man ihre schwarzen, spitz zulaufenden Schuhe mit den Pfennigabsätzen unter ihrem Kleid erkennen. Sie war nicht viel, aber dennoch sehbar geschminkt. Make-up, Wimperntusche, weicher schwarzer Kajal, Lidschatten und durchsichtiger Lipgloss. Außerdem trug sie hängende Ohrringe mit schwarzen Steinen und ein Armband mit den gleichen Steinen. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, wobei einige Strähnen ihr Gesicht sanft umrahmten.

Sirius stieß James grinsend in die Rippen und riss diesen aus seiner Starre.

"Hey Krone, noch da?"

James schaute Sirius etwas glasig an. Dann fing er an zu grinsen.

"Jaja, vollkommen anwesend. Aber für den restlichen Abend mit meiner Begleitung beschäftigt..."

Lily kam auf James zu und mit einem Grinsen bot er ihr gentlemanmäßig den Arm an. Auch Natasha kam nun zu Sirius, welcher ihr ebenfalls den Arm anbot.

Lachend gingen die vier Marauders, Ryan, Ted und Kevin mit ihren Begleiterinnen in die große Halle.

Dort waren die vier Haustische verschwunden und stattdessen standen viele kleine, ein paar etwas größere Tische und drei Buffets in der Halle verteilt. Jedoch war in der Mitte der Halle eine große Fläche, wo kein einziger Tisch stand: die Tanzfläche.

Die vierzehn Mädchen und Jungen hatte sich nun einen der großen Tische geschnappt und setzten sich.

"Süße, du siehst unbeschreiblich gut aus in diesem Kleid..." ,flüsterte Sirius zu Natasha.

Lily, die zwischen Natasha und James saß, grinste und wandte sich James zu.

"Diese zwei Turteltauben..."

James grinste nur zur Antwort. "Willst du was trinken? Ich hol uns was."

"Ja, ein Butterbier wär gut."

"Komm schon, du wirst doch an so einem Abend kein Butterbier drinken! Ich bring dir 'nen Feuerwhiskey mit..." ,grinste James.

Lily grinste zurück. "Willst du mich etwa betrunken machen?"

"Oh, ich doch nicht..." ,grinste James nochmal und verschwand ans Buffet. Lily lächelte in sich hinein.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam James mit zwei Gläsern wieder zurück.

"Voilà madame..." ,sagte James, reichte Lily ein Glas und setzte sich wieder.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Französisch kannst..."

"Naja, kann ich auch nicht. Das ist das einzige." Er grinste, dann fügte er hinzu: "Außerdem, da vorne gibts auch noch irgendso giftgrünes und lilanes Zeug... Frag mich nicht, was das ist, ich hab selbst keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das nachher auf jeden Fall noch ausprobiere..." James grinste nun noch breiter und Lily lachte.

"Hey, hey, aber nicht, dass du nachher nicht mehr weißt wo hinten und vorne ist wegen dem ganzen Alkohol..."

"Keine Angst, ich vertrage einiges... Kannst ja mal Sirius fragen, der kann dir das bestätigen."

Lily lächelte. "Werde ich tun, wenn er sich heut nochmal von seiner Freundin loseisen kann."

"Redet ihr von mir??? Bin anwesend, immer bereit für Fragen oder Informationen!" ,mischte sich Sirius jetzt ein.

"Ach Lily, glaubt mir nur nicht ganz, dass ich nicht leicht betrunken werde...", sagte James geschäftsmäßig.

Sirius nickte: "Das kannt du ihm ruhig glauben. Obwohl es ja irgendwie schade ist. Denn ich hätte richtig gute Ideen, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte, wenn du betrunken bist..." (Anm. d. A.: Bitte, bitte nicht zweideutig sehen!! Sirius ist nicht so versaut! Naja, zumindest bei James nicht. Oh Gott, die einzige, die hier versaut ist, bin ich...)

James grinste.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Schüler in die Halle und suchten sich Sitzplätze. Als dann auch noch Dumbledore seine Begrüßungsrede gehalten hatte, begann die Musik zu spielen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten fingen die ersten Pärchen an zu tanzen und nach einer halben Stunde war die Tanzfläche sogar schon fast überfüllt.

Remus und Mary, Peter und Elisabeth, Sirius und Natasha, Ted und Tracy und Kevin und Alicia waren auf der Tanzfläche. Nur Lily und James und Ryan und Sarah saßen noch an ihrem Tisch, als James sich ebenfalls ein Herz fasste.

"Verehrte Miss Evans, haben sie Lust zu tanzen?" ,fragte er und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

"Ja, gerne doch" ,schmunzelte Lily und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

James zog Lily an sich und fing an mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er führte sie einen Schritt zurück und anschließend wieder nach vorne. Nach rechts, zurück, nach links und wieder vor.

"James, was ist das für ein Tanz?" ,fragte Lily etwas verwirrt.

"Gar keiner. Improvisation." Er grinste breit und Lily musste lachen.

"Kannst du denn irgendeinen?"

James seufzte. "Ich kann sie alle. Familienfeste... Unsere ganze Familie kann alle Sorten von Tänzen. Absurd, wenn du mich fragst. Aber was soll man machen? Als 5-jähriger Junge ist man noch begeistert von so was. Und wenn du einmal angefangen hast, meine Familie zu fragen, ob sie dir diesen oder jenen Tanz beibringen können, lassen sie dich nicht mehr gehen."

Lily lachte. "Okay, dann will ich dich jetzt auch nicht mit sowas nerven. Improvisieren wir einfach weiter."

"Wird gemacht!"

James drehte sie von sich weg und anschließend wieder zu sich. Er drückte sie an sich und fasste sie um die Hüfte.

Die Musik wurde schneller und James passte sich mit Lily sofort an. Er legte sie über seinen Arm und zog sie wieder hoch. (Und wieder Anm. d. A.: Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine. Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung davon wie man diese Schritte alle nennt grins)

Lily war beeidruckt. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in seinen Armen, denn er hielt sie wie als wäre sie etwas unglaublich wertvolles.

Und man merkte, dass James tanzen konnte. Aber er tanzte nicht einfach nur. Nicht so plump und steif. Selbst Lily merkte, dass wenn er einmal angefangen hatte, mit Leidenschaft und Hingabe tanzte.

Lily musste an diese Muggelfilme von Petunia denken, in denen die Männer ihre Partnerinnen immer packten und herum rissen. Übertriebene Leidenschaft. Doch James tat nichts dergleichen.

Lily hätte nie gedacht, dass tanzen so schön sein konnte. Und das augerechnet mit dem, mit dem es Lily am wenigsten erwartet hätte. James Potter.

Lily hatte noch lange so nachgedacht und hatte sich beim Tanz einfach von James führen lassen. Doch nun holte sie seine Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Lily?"

"Ähm, ja was ist?"

"Ich hab dich eigentlich gerade gefragt, ob wir nicht mal wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch zurück sollen."

"Oh, entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Ja, setzten wir uns wieder."

James grinste und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Tisch.

Dort saßen Tracy und Ted, Sirius und Natasha, Ryan und Sarah. Aber James erkannte auch Simon und Lee mit ihren Begleiterinnen. Simon und Lee waren Freunde der Marauders und ebenfalls in Gryffindor.

"Oh, hoher Besuch" ,spottete Sirius, als Lily und James sich setzten.

"Lass die dummen Sprüche und erfreu dich an meiner Anwesenheit." ,gab James grinsend zurück.

Sirius murmelte noch ein sarkastisches "Ja, die wird ja in nächster Zeit dank Lily nicht mehr so hoch ausfallen." ,was James zum Glück aber nicht hörte.

Zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, in denen alle sowohl tanzten als auch einfach nur über Gott und die Welt erzählten.

"Hey Lily. Mir ist ziemlich warm, kommst du mal mit raus?", wandte sich James dann an seine Begleitung.

"Ja okay." ,sagte Lily und folgte James nach draußen.

"Komm mit." ,sagte James als sie draußen waren "Ich zeig dir einen Platz, an den ich gehe, wenn ich nachdenken will."

Lily lächelte. "Selbst James Potter muss also mal nachdenken?"

"Natürlich, was denkst du denn?", grinste James und nahm dann ihre Hand.

Er führte Lily um den See herum, bis sie schließlich an einem verborgenen Fleck ankamen, an dem Lily noch nie gewesen war. Dort stand einen Trauerweide in der Nähe des Seeufers und der See glitzerte im Mondlicht. James zauberte eine Decke auf den Boden und setzte sich darauf.

Lily setzte sich zu ihm und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Die Sterne strahlten am schwarzen Himmel und ein sanfter Wind ließ die Zweige der Trauerweide kaum merkbar schwingen. Lily fröstelte leicht.

"Hey, ist dir kalt?" ,fragte James.

Lily nickte. Daraufhin zog James seine Jacke aus und legte sie um Lily. Doch statt seinen Arm wieder weg zu nehmen, schlang er ihn um Lily und zog sie näher zu sich.

"James..." ,hauchte sie.

"Nein, sag jetzt bitte nichts..." Er streichelte ihr über die Wange. "Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das? Vor allem heute Abend..."

Lily seufzte. "Oh Merlin, James..." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Ich will nicht, dass du mit mir spielst und mich nur benutzt wie all die anderen."

James hob ihren Kopf sanft von seiner Schulter hoch und sah sie an. "Das würde ich nie tun... Ich würde dir nie weh tun..."

Lily betrachtete ihn genau. Besah sich seine zerwuschelten schwarzen Haare, seine weichen Lippen, seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die so strahlend, ehrlich und warm blickten, wie Lily es noch nie gesehen hatte... Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er nicht gelogen hatte.

"Ich glaube dir" ,wisperte sie ihm zu.

James zog Lily auf seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Du bist so ein netter und lieber Mensch. Verzeih mir, dass du mich nur als den arroganten Angeber kennst."

Lily lachte leise. "Dann will ich aber jetzt deine andere Seite kennen lernen."

"Die zeige ich dir nur zu gerne..." ,sagte er und beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr Lilys ganzen Körper. Sie erwiederte seinen Kuss und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Daraufhin schob James seine Hand unter ihren Umhang und streichelte über ihren Rücken. Sie drückte sich fester an ihn und er vertiefte den Kuss und die Feuerwerke, die in seinem Magen herum schwirrten, schienen immer mehr zu werden.

Er fing an ihren Hals zu küssen und Lily legte willig ihren Kopf zurück. James' Lippen wanderten von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Dekolltée und sie stöhnte leise auf und zwang James sie wieder auf den Mund zu küssen. Dieser grinste unter dem Kuss und streichelte ihr über ihre Hüfte. Lily öffnete ihren Mund leicht und gewährte James' Zunge Einlass.

Ihr liefen angenehme Schauer über den Rücken und sie vertiefte den Kuss. James schlang nun seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und drückte sie zärtlich fester an sich. Lilys Hand wanderte zu seinem Haar, mit welchem ihre Finger auch sofort anfingen zu spielen. Schließlich löste sie sich seufzend von ihm.

"Meine Güte, was du mit mir machst..." ,flüsterte sie grinsend.

"Was mach ich denn mit dir?" Er grinste.

Lily atmete schwer aus. "Ach verdammt, das weißt du doch genau. Du weißt doch genau wie du auf Mädchen wirkst. Erst recht, wenn du sie dann noch _so_ küsst."

"Verstehst du das denn nicht? Du bist für mich nicht wie all die andern Mädchen. Du bist ganz anders, Lily. Und deshalb interessiert es mich, wie ich auf _dich_ wirke."

Lily fuhr ihm über den Arm. "Ich will es so sagen: Deine andere Seite ist viel besser..."

James hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er beim treppabsteigen eine Stufe verpasst. Diese Worte hörten sich aus ihrem Mund tausendmal besser an, als es sich bei irgendjemand anderem je anhören könnte. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt umarmt, sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben, ihren Duft eingeatmet und ihre Lippen geküsst...

"Ähm, danke..." ,sagte James schließlich.

Lily schmunzelte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet ich dich so verrückt machen kann."

James stutzte. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Man muss dich nur ein bisschen beobachten, ein guter Menschenkenner sein und dich einmal geküsst haben, dann ist das Ganze offensichtlich."

James kämpfte kurz mit sich doch schließlich sagte er: "Verdammt, natürlich hast du recht. Seit unserem 5. Schuljahr bist du alles, was ich will..."

Lily hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich nicht auch will?"

"Lily..." James hatte ruckartig den Kopf gehoben. "Bitte sag mir, dass du es ernst meinst."  
"Das tue ich, James." ,sagte sie und küsste ihn.

_Mein bisher längstes Chap... stolzsei Bis zum nächsten Chap kann es jetzt aber ein bisschen länger dauern, ich hab im Moment nämlich voll die üble Schreiblockade :( Aber ich finde, dass es wenigstens keine fiese Stelle zum Warten ist. Und ich finde, dass ich mir durchaus ein paar Rewievs verdient habe! grins_


	8. Toujours l' amour

8. Toujours l' amour

James nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Als sie aufrecht stand, ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

"Hey" ,sagte Lily und schnappte sich seine Hand wieder.

James lachte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. In der großen Halle war der Ball noch in vollem Gange und als Lily und James sich wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch setzten, wurden sie von der kompletten Runde angestrahlt.

"Was gibt's denn da zu grinsen?" ,fragte James unschuldig.

Natasha stand auf, ging zu den beiden hinüber und hielt ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände hoch.

"Das gibt's zu grinsen!"

Natasha ließ sie wieder los. Dann stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Seiten und grinste die beiden an.

Ganz plötzlich umarmte sie Lily überschwänglich.

"Na endlich!! Es wurde langsam ja auch mal Zeit!!"

Die anderen am Tisch lachten und nickten zustimmend.

"Wenn es heute Abend nicht endlich geklappt hätte, wären wir gezwungen gewesen, was zu unternehmen." ,fügte Sirius hinzu.

"Oh Padfoot, ich will gar nicht wissen zu welchen Mitteln zu gegriffen hättest!" ,entgegnete James.

Sirius grinste nur.

Die Unterhaltungen, die stattgefunden hatten, bevor Lily und James wieder gekommen waren, wurden nun vortgesetzt.

James belauschte die Unterhaltung von Mary und Remus.

"Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja dann mit dem Aufsatz helfen." ,schlug Remus vor.

"Hey, das wär super! Das Thema, das wir nämlich grade haben, versteh ich absolut nicht!" ,sagte Mary.

James grinste innerlich. War ja klar, dass die beiden wieder über Schule reden würden.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, so gegen 23.30 Uhr erhob sich Dumbledore.

"Meine lieben Schüler. Es ist ein wirklich wundervoller Abend heute. Und wie es diese Abende so an sich haben, vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug. Ich möchte euch darauf hinweißen, dass diese Feier um 24 Uhr zu Ende sein wird und ich an eurer Stelle würde nun noch die Gelegenheit zu einem Tanz nutzen."

Dann setzte er sich wieder.

James drehte sich auf die andere Seite und sah zu Lily, welche etwas zu Natasha sagte und ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie.

Lily drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

"Na, meine Süße?" ,wisperte ihr James ins Ohr.

Lily grinste und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Na James?"

"Tanzt du mit mir den letzten Tanz des Abends?"

"Sehr gerne" ,antwortete Lily und ging mit James auf die Tanzfläche.

Auch ihre Freunde folgten ihnen und schon bald war die Tanzfläche mit Schülern gefüllt.

Die Band spielte ein langsames Lied und James zog Lily eng an sich.

Lily legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sah ihm in die Augen. Noch nie vorher war ihr aufgefallen, dass seine Augen nicht einfach nur braun waren. Sie hatten ein bezaubernd strahlendes haselnussbraun, in dem man sich verlieren konnte.

"Ich kann es dir nur immer wieder sagen: Du bist einfach wunderschön..." ,sagte James leise und streichelte ihr den Rücken.

Zu James' Überraschung beugte ich Lily plötzlich vor und küsste ihn. In James machte sich eine Wärme breit, die er zum ersten Mal spürte. Dieses Gefühl, diese Wärme... Er hatte es zwar schon vorher gewusst, dass er sie liebte, aber das hier war einfach überwältigend. Lily war alles, was für ihn zählte. Er küsste sie zärtlich aber bestimmt und Lily drückte sich näher an ihn.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an.

Ohne Worte legte Lily ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und James vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

So tanzten sie eine ganze Zeit lang, bis Tracy sie antippte.

"Hey ihr zwei Süßen. Wir gehen jetzt mal hoch, kommt ihr mit?"

James und Liy sahen sich kurz an. "Natürlich" ,sagte Lily dann.

Und so gingen sie gemeinsam mit ihren restlichen zwölf Freunden in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum (Anm. d. A.: Okay, eigentlich sind es ja dann nur noch elf, da Peters Begleitung ja keine Gryffindor ist und in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum geht).

"Leute, ich geh sofort ins Bett, sonst bin ich morgen tot." ,verkündete Alicia.

Ihre Freundinnen nickten zustimmend. "Ja, wir gehn mit."

Jetzt meldete sich Natasha zu Wort: "Alicia, Tracy, ihr könnt doch heute Nacht bei uns schlafen. (Anm. d. A.: Tracy und Alicia schlafen normalerweise in 'nem anderen Schlafsaal als ihre übrigen Freundinnen, da in einem Schlafsaal ja nur vier Betten stehen) Wir haben schließlich noch interessanten Gesprächsstoff." Sie nickte leicht in Richtung Lily und James.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich euch was erzähle." ,fragte Lily, die Natashas Nicken durchaus gesehen hatte.

Natasha grinste. "Weil ich dich kenne. Du kannst nicht anders, als es uns zu erzählen."

Lily seufzte und wandte sich James zu. "Warum kennen mich meine Freunde nur so gut?"

"Mach dir nichts draus, mir geht's manchmal genauso. Vor allem mit Tatze." ,grinste er.

"Oh ja, die berüchtigten Tatze und Krone, die sich ohne Worte verstehen." ,lachte Lily.

"Genau so ist es.", meldete sich nun Sirius grinsend.

Sarah gähnte. "Naja okay, lassen wir den beiden mal ihre Verständigungssache. Gehn wir endlich hoch. Ich bin auch verdammt müde. Also, gute Nacht, Leute!"

Auch die andern wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht, wobei manche dies auch noch mit einem Kuss besiegelten.

Lily wollte gerade die Treppe hochgehen als James sie am Arm berührte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und spürte im nächsten Moment die Lippen von James auf ihren. Lily erwiederte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Wenig später lösten sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander.

"Das musste einfach sein." ,grinste James.

Lily lachte leise und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich hoch, Süßer. Gute Nacht.", sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz.

"Nacht, Schönste. Träum was süßes."

Lily schmunzelte und stieg die Treppe hoch und auch James ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

"Hey Lily. Wo warst du denn noch?" ,wurde Lily von ihren Freundinnen begrüßt.

"James" ,antwortete Lily grinsend.

"War ja klar." ,grinste nun auch Mary.

"Aber jetzt erzähl endlich mal!", drängte Alicia.

Lily ließ sich seufzend, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auf ihr Bett fallen und sofort scharten sich ihre fünf Freundinnen um sie. Natasha, Sarah und Tracy hatten sich noch zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt, Alicia und Mary hatten es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

Lily grinste noch einmal und begann ihnen zu erzählen, was auf den Ländereien passiert war.

Als sie geendet hatte, sagte sie: "So Mädels, jetzt aber husch, ruter von meinem Bett! Ich bin müde."

Ihre Freundinnen ließen sich aber nicht ohne Kommentar verscheuchen.

"Das ist so süß, Lily! Ihr beide seid so süß!" ,freute sich Sarah.

Lily grinste und kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily als letzte. Ihre Freundinnen wuselten um sie herum und zogen sich für das Frühstück um.

"Mein Gott, es ist Samstagmorgen. Warum schlaft ihr eigentlich nicht noch?" ,fragte Lily schlaftrunken.

"Lily- Süße, es ist nach halb 11!" ,sagte Natasha.

"Was schon so spät?" Lily seufzte und setzte sich auf. "Mann, hab ich gut geschlafen..."

"Kann ich mir denken..." ,murmelte Mary und grinste vielsagend. Alicia nickte und nuschelte auch etwas, das sich verdächtig nach "James" anhörte.

"Sagt mal, müsst ihr meine Worte eigentlich immer falsch interpretieren?" ,fragte Lily.

Sarah grinste. "Ich denke, da wirst du dich jetzt dran gewöhnen müssen. Schließlich bist du mit den heißesten Jungen der Schule zusammen!"

Natasha räusperte sich extra laut.

"Jaja, außer Sirius natürlich." ,fügte Sarah noch beiläufig hinzu.

"Egal" ,sagte Alicia und griff somit den Faden wieder auf. "Fazit ist, dass jedes Mädchen von ihm träumt! Und du bist schließlich mit ihm zusammen..."

"Kein Kommentar" ,lächelte Lily, stieg aus ihrem Bett und begann auch sich anzuziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie mit ihren Freundinnen die Große Halle. Die Marauders waren noch nicht da, so setzten sie sich alleine an den Tisch.

"Das ist ja wieder typisch für sie. Schlafen bis in Puppen." ,meinte Tracy.

"Wer weiß, wie lange die gestern Abend noch gemacht haben." ,fügte Natasha noch hinzu und biss in ihren Toast.

"Hmm Mämels" ,sagte Mary mit vollem Mund. Sie schluckte ihr Stück Toast runter. "Was machen wir denn heute?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung." ,sagte Tracy.

Lily hatte eine Idee. "Wie wärs wenn wir-" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr wurden von hinten die Augen zu gehalten.

Lily war sich sicher, dass es James war, sagte aber nichts und wartete ab, was er nun tun würde.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihren Nacken. Er nahm seine Hände von ihren Augen und legte sie zu beiden Seiten ihrer Hüfte.

Lily lachte leise. "Dir auch einen wunderschönen Morgen, James."

James sagte nichts, sondern küsste sie nur weiter. Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Nacken zu der rechten Seite ihres Halses. Dann löste er sich jedoch kurz von ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Kaum saß er, küsste Lily ihn.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" ,fragte James schließlich.

"Super! Und du?" ,strahlte Lily.

"Auch gut." Er grinste sie an.

"Hey ihr zwei, seht euch nicht so an! Da bekommt man ja das Gefühl, dass ihr jede Sekunde übereinander herfallen könntet!" ,meldete sich Sirius, der, wie auch Remus und Peter, mit James gekommen waren und nun auch am Tisch saßen.

James grinste sein anzügliches Grinsen und Lily lächelte.

"Um euch jetzt weitere Kommentare von Sirius zu ersparen." ,sagte Alicia. "Lily, was wolltest du vorhin vorschlagen?"

"Ah ja, genau. Wir könnten mal endlich unseren oft verschobenen Beautytag machen."

Begeisterung flammte bei den Mädchen auf.

"Das ist ja mal ein Vorschlag!" ,strahlte Mary.

"Ja, das machen wir!" ,beschloss Sarah.

"Und was machen wir, Jungs?" ,fragte Remus.

"Ich würde sagen, wir machen das gleiche wie immer bei Schnee." ,grinste James.

Sirius formulierte aus. "Schneeballschlacht, Besuch bei den Hauselfen, Schlittschuh laufen auf dem See und..." Das letzte sagte er nicht laut, sondern grinste seinen Freunde nur zu. Und die anderen drei wussten, was er sagen wollte. Heute würden sie ihrem Namen Marauders wieder alle Ehre machen und da gehörte nun mal dazu, Hogwarts und seine Umgebung ein bisschen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Sich auf ihr Tagesprogamm freuend widmeten sich die Mädchen und die Jungs wieder ihrem Frühstück.


	9. Neues Jahr, gleiches Glück

**Also als erstes muss ich mal für ein paar Dinge entschuldigen:**

**1. Dass ich im letzten Chap vergessen habe zu erwähnen, dass in Hogwarts jetzt Ferien sind. Ich hab mich dazu entschieden, dass die Marauders, Lily und ihre Freundinnen alle in Hogwarts bleiben.**

**2. Dass es bis zu diesem neuen Chap so unglaublich super mega lange gedauert hat! Aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit echt viel zu tun. Dafür bekommt ihr mit diesem Chap auch das längste, das ich bisher geschrieben habe (Ich hoffe das geht zumindest als kleine Entschuldigung durch). grins**

**3. Dass ich die Antworten auf eure Rewievs vergessen hab! Besonders dafür ein fettes Sorry!**

Naja, dafür gibt's jetzt die Antworten auf eure Rewievs des 7. _und _8. Chaps...

_An Andrea Lupin: Find ich gut, dass dir das erste Chap auch gefällt. Und jetzt geht's weiter mit dem 9. Chap... _

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Danke! Du bist die erste, die mir sagt, dass ihr mein Schreibstil gefällt! freu_

_An Annemie: Dir auch dankeschön! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Das mit dem Vollmond... Naja, eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vorgesehen, aber das wäre schon passender, wenn Vollmond gewesen wäre. Naja, ich hab's jetzt mal nicht erwähnt grins_

_An Lara-Lynx: Danke! Und weil verliebt sein wirklich so schön ist, gibt's hier noch was obendrauf..._

_An Susi: Es freut mich echt immer wieder, wenn euch meine Fiction gefällt! Ich danke dir!_

_An Sango: Wie schon erwähnt, ich weiß es hat lange gedauert. Aber ich hab doch endlich wieder die Kurve gegriegt und jetzt: tada! )_

9. Kapitel

Seit Weihnachten war eine Woche vergangen und heute war der Silvestermittag. Am Abend war eine Marauderparty in Hogsmead angesagt.

Im Moment saßen die 10 Mädchen und Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Sirius und Natasha knutschten und Lily saß auf James' Schoß, welcher die Arme locker um sie geschlungen hatte. Sie erzählten über dies und das, bis Mary das Thema Silvesterparty anschlug.

"Heute Abend kommt doch bestimmt die ganze Schule, oder?" ,fragte sie.

"Naja, nicht ganz." ,grinste Remus. "Alle ab der sechsten."

"Okay, leicht daneben." ,lachte Mary. "Das sind trotzdem einige."

"Ich freu mich schon auf die Party. Das wird bestimmt super geil!" ,meinte Alicia und Mary nickte zustimmend.

"Hast du deinen Eltern eigentlich von uns erzählt?" ,fragte Lily leise an James gewandt.

"Nein, so etwas merken sie von selbst. Ich warte dann immer nur, bis sie mich darauf ansprechen." Er grinste.

Lily grinste auch. "Na gut, dann warten wir eben. Was denkst du, was sie von mir halten?"

James hob ihren Kopf am Kinn hoch. "Oh, sie werden dich lieben. Genauso wie ich."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie innig.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, grinste Lily.

"Du bist süß." Sie küsste ihn kurz.

"Du weiß gar nicht wie süß ich sein kann."

Lily grinste. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du es mir zeigst?"

"Davon halte ich sehr viel." Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie und küsste sie wieder.

Allmählich wurde es dunkel draußen und der Abend kam.

Die Party fand in den drei Besen statt und sollte um 20.00 Uhr beginnen. Und genau um diese Uhrzeit trafen auch schon die ersten Gäste ein.

Immer mehr Leute kamen und schließlich auch die Mädchen. Zu ihren Outfits brachten die Marauders nicht all zu viel heraus. James drückte das Ganze aus, indem er Lily einfach an sich zog und sie küsste.

Später am Abend befanden sich die Mädchen dann auf der Tanzfläche. James beobachtete Lily von einem Platz aus.

"Na Prongsie, macht's Spaß die eigene Freundin anzustarren?"

"Hmmm...." ,machte James nur.

"Das kommt mir irgendwo her bekannt vor..." Er überlegte gespielt. " Ja, so sah es schon immer aus, wenn du von Lily geträumt hast. Nur ist der Unterschied, dass du jetzt mit ihr zusammen bist und nicht mehr nur von ihr träumen musst."

James sah seinen Freund an. "Du hast recht." ,grinste er und stand auf "Ich denke, ich geh dann mal tanzen..."

"Warte" ,hielt Sirius ihn noch zurück.

Er hielt seinen Cocktail hoch. James verstand und auch er hielt seinen hoch. Grinsend stießen sie an und tranken ihr Glas mit einem Zug leer. Sie setzten ihr Glas gleichzeitig auf dem Tisch auf.

"Marauders für immer" ,sagte Sirius grinsend.

James nickte und mit einem letzten Grinsen verschwand er auf die Tanzfläche.

"Hey meine Süße" ,sagte er zu Lily und fasste ihr von hinten um die Hüfte.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn. Dann begannen sie miteinander zu tanzen.

Lily sah James fest in die Augen und gestatte ihm keinen Moment woanders hin zu sehen. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Körper. Für einem Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, nagelte James sie mit seinen Blicken fest. Doch er sah ihr nicht nur in die Augen. Seine Blicke schweiften über ihren ganzen Körper. Lily wurde noch heißer als ihr ohnehin schon war.

Sie drückte sich an James und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Und beide versanken in dem Kuss...

Wenig später lösten sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander.

"Es ist interessant was man alles erreichen kann, wenn man dich nur von oben bis unten ansieht..." ,grinste James.

Lily schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm und lachte. "Pass auf was du sagst. Ich kann auch anders. Ich könnte jetzt zum Beispiel einfach zu irgend 'nem Typen laufen und ihn abknutschen..."

James lachte. "Das würdest du nicht tun." Doch mit einem Mal bekam er Zweifel. "Oder?"

Lily schmunzelte. "Nein natürlich nicht! Für wen hälst du mich denn? Ich schmeiß mich doch nicht dem nächstbesten an den Hals. Ich meine... ich-" Sie brach ab.

Statt noch etwas zu sagen, zog James sie zu sich und küsste sie wieder.

Etwas später am Abend saßen die Mädchen wieder zusammen an einem Tisch, nur Sirius und James waren draußen um frische Luft zu schnappen.

"Sag mal, Siri. Meinst du es eigentlich ernst mit Natasha?"

"Ich weiß nicht recht." ,antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß. "Einerseits mag ich sie schon sehr, aber anderseits will ich mich nicht festlegen."

James seufzte grinsend. "Also das übliche?"

"Nein, nicht ganz. Ich mag sie mehr als alle anderen bisher. Was denkst du denn warum das zwischen uns noch hält?"

James grinste. "Stimmt"

Die beiden liefen noch ein Stück bis ein Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang auf sie zukam.

"Hey Sirius, James!" ,begrüßte sie die beiden Jungen.

"Hi Christina!" ,sagte James.

"Die Party ist klasse!" ,sagte sie.

"Danke." ,meinte Sirius und grinste. "Aber warte erst mal bis nachher. Das Feuerwerk wird einsame Spitzenklasse." Jetzt grinste er James vielsagend an, der nicht minder begeistert zurück grinste.

"Ach wisst ihr, es wäre bestimmt noch schöner, wenn..." Sie ging auf James zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lächelte ihn süß an.

James schob sie wieder weg. "Ich glaube, du hattest schon etwas zu viele Drinks."

"Oh nein. Ich denke du hattest zu wenige." Sie sah ihn verführerisch an.

"Lass das Christina. Du weißt, dass ich 'ne Freundin habe."

"Seit wann bist du denn so treu?"

James wurde ungemühtlich. "Hör zu, ich bin Lily treu. Ich könnte mir nämlich ehrlich gesagt niemand besseres als sie vorstellen. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

James packte Sirius am Arm und ging wieder mit ihm rein.

"Starker Abgang, Prongs." ,sagte Sirius als sie in den drei Besen waren.

"Halt die Klappe." ,fauchte James.

"Mein Gott Prongs!" Sirius hielt James an der Schulter fest. "Jetzt komm mal wieder runter."

James ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der an einem leeren Tisch stand.

"Ich liebe Lily doch. Aber wenn dauernd irgendwelche Mädchen kommen... Sie ist doch auch nicht blöd! Ich will nicht, dass sie womöglich noch denkt, ich hätte was mit 'ner andern."

"Hey James. Ganz ruhig. Erzähl ihr einfach von diesem Vorfall eben. Und dass du nicht willst, dass sie was falsches denkt."

James nickte. "Aber was, wenn sie mir nicht glaubt?"

"Sie wird dir glauben, Kumpel. Sie liebt dich."

James sah ihn interessiert an. "Hat sie dir das gesagt?"

"Ich denke sie wird es dir bald selbst sagen." , grinste Sirius, stand auf und lief in Richtung Tanzfläche.

James eilte ihm hinterher. "Hat sie dir das gesagt, Padfoot? Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du mit ihr darüber geredet? Wann hast du mit ihr geredet?"

Sirius stoppte grinsend und drehte sich zu James um.

"Prongs, mein lieber Prongs." Er klopfte James auf die Schulter. "Beruhig dich doch."

James atmete aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich liebe dieses Mädchen seit der 4. Klasse. Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dass sie sowas zu mir sagt."

"Ich versteh warum du aufgeregt bist. Aber sie ist deine Freundin. Das wäre sie nicht, wenn sie dich nicht nur annähernd mögen würde."

"Du hast recht."

"Und ich hab eben im Gefühl, dass sie dir bald sagen wird, dass sie dich liebt."

James grinste jetzt. "Ach, du hast das im Gefühl? Der große Weiberheld Sirius Black hat solche Liebesdinge im Gefühl?" Er lachte.

"Mach du dich nur über mich lustig!" Aber Sirius grinste auch.

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zu Natasha und Lily auf die Tanzfläche.

Sirius hatte nicht gelogen, wie James feststellen musste. Lily glaubte ihm tatsächlich was die Sache mit den anderen Mädchen anging, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnten, so zu tun als hätte er keine Freundin.

'Ich vertraue dir einfach, James.' ,hatte sie gesagt.

Und nun waren sie hier zusammen auf der Tanzfläche und tanzten.

Lily drückte sich an James und schob ihre Hände unter sein Hemd. James schlang seine Arme fester um sie. Lily grinste und rieb ihre Hüften an seinen.

"Was kommt als nächstes?" ,fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Was hättest du denn gern?"

"Dich" ,hauchte James bevor er sie begierig küsste.

"Wer sagt, dass ich nicht das gleiche will?" ,sagte Lily dann.

"Lily-" ,setzte James an. Doch er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen.

"Leute, es ist noch eine viertel Stunde bis Mitternacht!" ,rief er. "Ich würde euch raten, tanzt noch einmal mit eurem Partner und dann schnappt euch Sekt und macht euch bereit!"

Er erntete zustimmenden Applaus.

14 Minuten und 50 Sekunden später standen die Marauders mit den Mädchen und Sektgläsern in der Hand in der Mitte des Raumes (und zogen somit auch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich) und fingen an Countdown zu zählen.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" Dann gingen jegliche andere Worte in einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm unter.

Von der Decke regneten Konfetti und Luftschlangen, kleine Feuerwerke entzündeten sich im ganzen Raum und überall stießen die Gäste an.

"Happy new year, meine Schönste" ,flüsterte James zu Lily.

"Frohes Neues, Süßer" ,antwortete Lily und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, wandte sich James den anderen Marauders zu und Lily ihren Freundinnen.

Auch Sirius hatte den Sachverhalt mit Natasha geklärt (aus Marys Sicht traf darauf wohl 'übereinander herfallen' besser zu, wie sie verkündete).

Remus hob sein Glas und im nächsten Moment waren die Gläser von James, Sirius und Peter auch dabei.

"Auf uns" ,sagte Remus.

"I solemny swear that I am up to no good" ,fügte James hinzu.

Die vier stießen feierlich an und nahmen alle einen Schluck aus ihren Gläsern.

Nachdem Sirius sicher war, dass alle angestoßen hatten (er hatte sich einmal kurz um die eigene Achse gedreht, dann war r sich sicher gewesen) ,forderte er alle auf raus zu kommen.

Auch hier konnten man Sirius' Versprechungen trauen. Das Feuerwerk war großartig. Es gab wirklich alles. Feuerwerke, die wunderschöne Fontänen an den Himmel brachten, Feuerwerke, die alle möglichen Muster nach oben zauberten, Feuerwerke, die künstlichen Schnee vom Himmel regnen ließen, sogar Feuerwerke, die Drachen, Elfen und andere Fabelgestalten darstellten.

Lily hatte ihre Hand in der von James verschlungen und lag in seinen Armen. Gemeinsam betrachten sie das Spektakel am Himmel.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt standen Sirius und Natasha, die sich heftig küssten.

Und kurz neben diesen standen Remus und Mary. Händchenhaltend.

Lily sah die beiden und deutete James, ebenfalls hinzusehen. Lily und James grinsten.

"Ich wusste doch, dass da was ist. Von wegen sie geht rein freundschaftlich mit ihm zum Ball." ,sagte Lily.

James lachte. "Ja, bei Moony dachte ich auch schon des öfteren, dass er sie mag. Wenn man ihn drauf ansprach, hat er's natürlich abgestritten."

Die zwei schauten noch einmal rüber zu Remus und Mary, die die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben schienen, dann wandten sie sich wieder einander zu.

"Ein neues Jahr. Ein letztes halbes Jahr in Hogwarts. Aber der Anfang eines Jahres, das ich hoffentlich mit dir verbringen werde." ,sagte Lily.

"Ja das hoffe ich auch, Süße."

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sie küssten sich.

Nach einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde war das Feuerwerk dann beendet. Die Gäste gingen wieder nach drinnen, um weiter zu feiern.

Auch Lily zog James sofort wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie schmiegte sich beim tanzen ganz nah an ihn. James hatte ihr die Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt und sie verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen mit. Lily spürte seinen etwas schnelleren Atem auf seiner Haut. Sie kam seinem Gesicht langsam näher, doch ihre Lippen fanden schnell zueinander.

James streichelte ihr über den Rücken und eine seiner Hände verstrickte sich in ihrem Haar. Lily drückte sich an ihn. James' andere Hand suchte sich jetzt ihren Weg nach unten. Sie wanderten zu ihrem Po. Lily löste ihren Kuss und keuchte leicht auf.

"Hier gibt's doch Zimmer, oder?"

"Jaaaa" James war nicht sicher, ob sie auf das hinaus wollte, was er dachte. "Wir haben Rosmerta gesagt, sie soll sie heute Nacht nicht belegen lassen, wenn's geht. Naja, bis auf zwei Zimmer stehen sie alle zur Verfügung." Er grinste.

"Sehr gut" ,sagte Lily, dann packte sie James und zerrte ihn die Treppen hinauf zum nächsten Zimmer. Sie hielt erst an, als James die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

James zog sie in seine Arme. Oh ja, sie hatte gemeint, woran er auch gedacht hatte.

Lily versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. James schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Er schob sie zum Bett ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Lily ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog James zu sich. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Willst du das wirklich tun?" ,fragte er sie leise.

Lily nickte und küsste ihn sehnsüchtig.

Dann antwortete sie ihm: "Aber könntest du... ich meine vielleicht..."

"Vorsichtig sein?" ,vervollständigte James.

Wieder nickte sie nur.

"Sicher" Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Lily öffnete langsam von unten die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. James schob seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und Lily begann mit ihr zu spielen.

Endlich hatte sie sein Hemd ganz geöffnet und zog es ihm aus. Lily musterte seinen Oberkörper.

"Ist ja nicht das erste mal, dass du mich so siehst." ,hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

"Aber es ist das erste Mal, das ich dich auch genau ansehen kann."

"Ich dachte, das hättest du an Weihnachten schon getan." Er grinste sie schief an.

Lily strich ihm über seine nackte Brust, von welcher sich die Muskeln anspannten. Jetzt war es an Lily zu grinsen.

James schob seine Hände unter ihr Top. Sie wanderten immer weiter hinauf, bis sie bei ihren Brüsten angelangt waren. Lily seufzte auf. In ihrem Körper kribbelte es überall und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als James von ihren Brüsten abließ und ihr Top noch weiter hoch schob. Es landete auf dem Boden.

"Du gehst ja nicht gerade gut mit meinen Sachen um." ,grinste sie.

"Erstens ist mir das im Moment vollkommen egal und zweitens halt die Klappe und küss mich"

Und genau das tat Lily.

James' Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po und massierten ihn. Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss.

Als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder voneinander lösten, fing James an ihren Bauch zu küssen.

Lily vergrub ihre Finger in seinen schwarzen Haaren.

"Ich liebe dich, James" ,flüsterte sie ihm zu.

James' Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Schönste" ,antwortete er ihr und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Sie küssten sich begierig, bevor sie sich endgülig in die Kissen zurück sinken ließen.


	10. Von Rekorden, Nachwuchsmodels und andere...

_Hallo und Helau, liebe Leser!_

_Also zuerst mal die Antworten auf eure Reviews._

_An Hermine Potter: Dankeschön! Freut mich das zu hören. Es hat ja jetzt doch wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert bis ich weiter geschrieben habe, aber jetzt erfährst du wie's weiter geht... g_

_An Soph: Es geht weiter! Endlich... :)_

_An Andrea Lupin: Danke, dass du mir verzeihst! Kannst du mir auch vielleicht nochmal verzeihen? Hat nämlich wieder etwas länger gedauert g_

_An Susi: Ja, jetzt geht's rund... Auch in diesem Chap :) Und ich find's cool, dass dir meine Pärchen gefallen! freu_

10. Von Rekorden, Nachwuchsmodels und anderen Dingen

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte brauchte sie einen Moment um heraus zu finden, wo sie war. Als sie dann jedoch James sah, der sie angrinste kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

"Bist du schon lange wach" ,fragte sie.

"Nein. Ich hab dir nur noch ein bisschen beim Schlafen zugesehen." Er strich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst so wunderschön aus."

"Danke" Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihn, dann küsste sie ihn.

James zog sie näher an sich. Er spürte wieder ihre nackte Haut auf der seinen und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lily schien das gleiche zu fühlen, denn sie begann ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.

James ließ nun von ihren Lippen ab und küsste ihren Hals. Lily schloss die Augen.

Selbst als James damit aufhörte und sich wieder still neben sie legteöffnete sie ihre Augen nicht.

"Die letzte Nacht war unglaublich" ,flüsterte sie schließlich.

"Ja, das finde ich auch." ,flüsterte James zurück.

Lily schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihm in die seinen. Sie waren ihr mittlerweile so vertraut, diese schönen haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie kannte sie so gut und versank doch jedes Mal wieder darin.

"Ich liebe dich Lily" ,wisperte James und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Dekolltee und ihren Schultern.

Lily hob seinen Kopf sanft hoch, so dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich doch auch"

Und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten die beiden lachend den Geimenschaftsraum. Sirius sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als sie zu ihm kamen.

"Wo wart ihr denn so lange" ,fragte er scheinheilig und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Habt euch ja bis heute morgen nicht blicken lassen."

Jetzt schaltete sich Remus ein. "Ein glücklich lachendes Pärchen, das sich erst nach ungefähr 8 Stunden wieder blicken lässt. Padfoot, wo bleibt dein gesunder Menschenverstand"

Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus, woraufhin Remus grinste.

James ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und zog Lily auf seinen Schoß. "Aber erzähl uns mal lieber, was du heute Nacht so gemacht hast."

"Nichts" Sirius grinste unschuldig.

"Das kauf ich dir nicht ab."

Und wieder meldete sich Remus zu Wort. "Er hat das gleiche getan wie ihr. Er hat mich nämlich heute Nacht um drei aus dem Schlafsaal geschmissen als ich rein kommen wollte." Remus grinste.

"Moony, was verschafft dir eigentlich die gute Laune, dass du dir so gefährliche Kommentare erlaubst" ,meinte Sirius.

"Ich weiß nicht was du versuchst aus mir raus zu griegen"

"Fragen wir mal so" ,sagte James. "Wo hast du denn dann heute Nacht geschlafen"

Remus blickte zu Boden. "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ihr habt mich erwischt. Ich hab bei Mary geschlafen."

"Daher die gute Laune." ,grinste James.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." ,sagte Sirius dann, denn genau in diesem Moment kam Mary die Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaals herunter.

Sie ging zielstrebig auf Remus zu und sie küssten sich.

"Interessant, interessant" ,war alles was Lily dazu sagte.

"Noch ein Pärchen", fügte James grinsend hinzu.

Nach und nach vergingen die Tage, der Winter wich allmählich dem Frühling und es wurde wieder wärmer.

Allerdings brachte der Frühling nicht nur gutes. Er brachte auch mehr Arbeit. Arbeit für die Abschlussprüfungen.

So saßen die Marauders an einem Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben.

"Wann war nochmal dieser Krieg der Elfen" ,fragte James und blickte von seinem Aufsatz auf.

"Keine Ahnung. Frag doch Lily, die weiß es sicher."

James nickte, dann stand er auf und lief zu Lily.

Lily blickte auf und küsste James dann kurz. "Was gibt's, Süßer"

"Ich weiß nicht mehr wann der Krieg dieser bescheuerten Elfen war."

"1647" ,antwortete Lily.

"Danke" ,sagte James, küsste sie nocheinmal und wandte sich dann wieder zum gehen.

Doch auf einmal blieb er abrupt stehen. "Padfoot, der wie vielte ist heute"

"Der 12. März, wieso" Sirius war mehr als nur verwundert über das Verhalten seines Freundes.

"Weil du einen Rekord erreicht hast. Du bist jetzt schon zwei Monate und 16 Tage mit Natasha zusammen bist."

Sirius' Miene hellte sich auf. Er sprang von seinem Sessel hoch. "Du hast recht! Juhu, neuer Rekord" Er rannte zu Natasha und küsste sie stürmisch.

"Also Natasha, du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen. Sein Rekord lag die ganze Zeit bei drei Wochen." ,sagte James noch.

Natasha lachte nur und Sirius küsste sie wieder.

Dann wandte sich Sirius wieder James zu. "Wie bist du da jetzt eigentlich drauf gekommen"

"Weiß auch nicht", grinste James.

Sirius hüpfte dreimal auf und ab. "Neuer Rekord"

Die anderen lachten.

"Hey Jamesie" ,sagte Lily dann.

"Ja Lilychen"

"Dann sind es bei uns ja zwei Monate und zwei Wochen"

James setzte sich auf die Lehne ihres Sessels und streichelte ihr über die Wange. "Gut gerechnet"

Lily grinste, dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn.

"Jetzt geh aber wieder. Du lenkst mich von meiner Arbeit ab und das ist nicht gut." ,sagte Lily wenig später zu James.

"Okay Schönste." Und James ging zurück an seinen Tisch und widmete sich wieder seinem Aufsatz.

Sirius war jedoch für den restlichen Tag nicht mehr zu retten. Er war kompromisslos glücklich.

"Beim Merlin. Nur wegen einem Rekord" ,seufzte Remus irgendwann.

"Nein Moony, das ist es nicht. Es ist was anderes, das mich freut. Ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass ich es so lange mit ihr aushalte ohne Langeweile zu haben oder genug von ihr zu haben. Ich meine, das war bis jetzt noch nie so."

Remus grinste. "Siehst du, auch du kannst Vortschritte machen."

"Klappe" ,grinste auch Sirius und warf ein Kissen nach Remus.

Als die Marauders mit den sechs Mädchen beim Abendessen saßen, waren ihre Hausaufgaben endlich erledigt und ihr Gespräch drehte sich um andere Themen.

"Tracy, Alicia" ,sprach Natasha ihre Freundinnen an. "Bringt ihr heute Abend mal wieder was zu trinken mit, wenn ihr zu uns rüber kommt." (Anm. d. A.: Tracy und Alicia schlafen ja normalerweiße in nem anderen Schlafsaal und dann kommen sie abends immer noch zu ihren anderen vier Freundinnen in den Schlafsaal. Nur damit ihr versteht was ich meine.)

"Was hast du denn für einen Grund, um dich zu besaufen" ,fragte Alicia grinsend.

"Ich habe gar keinen. Es ist ja nicht wegen mir sondern wegen..." Sie nickte zu Lily.

"Du willst mich betrunken machen" ,meldete sich Lily.

"Jep"

"Und warum wenn ich fragen darf? Willst du, dass ich mit irgendwelchen fremden Typen knutschend im Eck lande"

"Genau so ist es" ,grinste Natasha.

James schaute äußerst geschockt. "Ich glaube, da hätte ich dann auch noch mit zu reden"

Natasha und Lily lachten.

"Ach Süßer, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint." ,sagte Lily.

James sah sie trotzdem noch misstrauisch an. Lily grinste, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Jetzt überzeugt" ,fragte Lily dann.

Er sah sie abschätzend an, dann nickte er grinsend und küsste sie nochmal.

"Nein Nat, jetzt mal ehrlich warum um alles in der Welt willst du mich betrunken machen? Oder war das auch nicht ernst gemeint" ,wandte sich Lily jetzt zu ihrer Freundin.

"Das war auch nicht ernst gemeint, du Dummerchen" ,lachte Natasha. "Das ist dann natürlich für uns alle."

"Achso"

Abends saßen die sechs Freundinnen also in ihrem Schlafsaal. Jeder hatte ein Glas vor sich und die Mädchen waren schon etwas gut drauf.

"So Lily" ,wandte sich Sarah an diese. "Ich hätte da 'ne Idee..."

Lily ahnte nichts gutes. "Oje, wenn das schon so anfängt."

"Hey, nichts schlimmes. Ich dachte nur, dass wir mit dir vielleicht eine kleine Modenschau veranstalten könnten."

"Oh mein Gott, sie wird wieder kindisch." ,seufzte Lily. "Sarah, du bist 17"

"Ach, so mein ich das doch gar nicht" ,verteidigte sich Sarah. "Unterwäsche und so Kram sollst du anziehen."

"Hast du nicht grade gesagt, es sei nichts schlimmes"

"Doch. Aber deine Frage ist _noch nicht _berechtigt. Ich setze nämlich noch einen obendrauf. Du wirst dich dann schön James vorführen." Sarah grinste.

Doch Lily grinste nun überraschenderweiße auch. "Okay" ,sagte sie.

"Was ist denn mit dir los" ,fragte Mary, die neben ihr saß, und fasste ihr an die Stirn. Sie setzte einen Kennerblick auf. "Da haben wir's, kochend heiß." Jetzt konnte sie sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Tja, der Alkohol kommt ja auch noch dazu. Das ist keine gute Mischung." ,meinte nun auch Alicia grinsend.

"Hört auf" ,lachte Lily. "Ich mach das nur, weil ich James' sabberndes Gesicht liebe, wenn er mich in Unterwäsche sieht."

Die anderen Mädchen grinsten.

"Aber danach wirst du es ihm doch wohl wenigstens gönnen dich ausziehen zu dürfen, oder" ,fragte Mary.

"Nein, ich lass ihn zappeln." ,sagte Lily entschlossen und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Das ist ja gemein" ,lachte Mary.

"Ich weiß" Lily grinste immernoch.

"So, jetzt fangen wir aber mal an." ,sagte Sarah und ging zu ihrem Schrank. "Als erstes ziehst du mal das hier an. Wir fangen etwas langsamer an." Sie zog eine schwarze Korsage einen Jeans-Minirock und schwarze Pumps aus dem Schrank.

Lily grinste. Dann schnappte sie sich das Zeug und verschwand im Bad.

Lily war gerade dabei sich zu schminken, als Natasha rein kam.

"Wir haben den Marauders bescheid gesagt. Sie sind gleich mit rüber gekommen." Natasha grinste.

"Was? Alle Marauders? Ich dachte nur James" ,entgegnete Lily überrascht.

"Ach naja... so ist doch lustiger."

"Ich lach mich tot." ,meinte Lily sarkastisch.

"Nun komm schon. Bist du fertig" ,fragte Natasha.

"Ja" Lily hatte sich ihre Augen noch dunkel geschminkt, den Zopf geöffnet und so umspielten ihre Haare verführerisch ihr Gesicht.

Sie beiden traten aus dem Bad. Natasha stellte sich vor Lily, sodass man diese nicht sah.

Die andern saßen erwartend auf dem Boden, hatten Lily aber Platz zum laufen gelassen, eine Art kleiner Catwalk.

Tracy drehte Musik auf und Natasha trat vor und verkündete mit lauter Stimme"Ladies and Gentlemen ich bin stolz ihnen nun unser Nachwuchsmodel Lily Evans vorzustellen"

Alle applaudierten und Lily ging los.

Peter pfiff leise durch die Zähne, worauf er sich einen Schlag von James einfing.

Als Lily am Ende ihres kleinen Catwalk war drehte sie sich einmal langsam und ging dann den Weg wieder zurück.

"So das war Runde Nr. 1" ,verkündete Mary.

Sarah war schon längst zu ihrem Schrank gelaufen und hatte Lily das, was sie als nächstes anziehen sollte ins Bad gelegt. Dieses Mal war es violette Unterwäsche mit schwarzen High-heels.

Als Lily im zweiten Durchgang dann an James vorbei ging, sah sie ihn herausfordernd an und er lächelte vielsagend zurück.

Auch die nächsten Runden verliefen so ähnlich. Lily führte noch rote Spitzenunterwäsche, dunkelblaue Wäsche mit Lilienapplikationen und pinkne Unterwäsche vor.

Als Lily wieder normal angezogen aus dem Bad kam, drückte ihr Sarah ein Glas in die Hand.

"Lasst uns auf unser zukünftiges Profimodel Lily anstoßen" ,grinste Mary.

Alle stießen lachend an und tranken.

Dann kam James zu ihr gelaufen. "Du warst großartig" ,flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Danke" ,sagte sie grinsend und küsste ihn.

Später am Abend hatten sich die Marauders verabschiedet. Lily und James hingegen waren auf James' Bitte hin noch ein wenig auf den Gängen unterwegs.

"Du hast vorhin ja fast gesabbert, Süßer." ,grinste sie schelmisch.

"Na wenn ich so eine tolle Freundin habe kann ich doch wohl nicht anders.", grinste er zurück.

Er ging auf sie zu und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Er versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, aus dem sie sich wenig später atemlos wieder lösten.

"Ich liebe dich in Unterwäsche." ,hauchte James und grinste.

"Und sonst etwa nicht" Lily grinste auch.

"Doch natürlich. Nur ich meine in Unterwäsche..." Statt den Satz zu beenden, grinste er nur anzüglich.

"Ach, so einer bist du. Hab ich's doch gewusst" ,lachte Lily.

James grinste. "Endlich hast du's geschnallt..."

Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen und Lily lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. Ihre Finger spielten mit seinen Haaren.

James Lippen wanderten weiter rauf und er küsste ihr Gesicht. Seine Hände glitten währenddessen über ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Und Lily krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare.

"James" ,hauchte sie.

Er löste sich von ihr. "Was ist, Süße"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... heute nicht, okay"

"Okay, wenn du nicht möchtest. Dann lass uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." ,sagte er und lief los. Seine Stimme war zärtlich gewesen, aber Lily war sich nicht sicher ob er nicht doch enttäuscht war.

Sie stand kurz alleine da, bevor sie ihm schließlich nachging.

Den restlichen Weg verbrachten sie im Schweigen. Als sie dann aber wieder vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, hielt Lily James zurück.

"Bist du böse, weil ich dich abgewiesen habe"

James sagte nichts.

"Du bist vielleicht stur, Liebling." ,sagte Lily und streichelte ihm über die Wange. "Ich hab zu meinen Freundinnen gesagt, ich lass dich heute Abend mal zappeln. Um rauszufinden, wie du reagierst bzw. was du alles versuchst um mich rum zu kriegen. Ich weiß es ist gemein, aber hey" Sie fuhr ihm über den Arm. "Es kommt auch mal 'ne Zeit, in der wir uns nicht nahe sein können, auch wenn wir es wollen."

"Lily, Schatz, es reicht schon, wenn ich dann auf Entzug bin, da musst du mich nicht auch noch auf Probeentzug setzten."

Lily grinste. "Wahrscheinlich hast du ja recht."

"Nicht nur wahrscheinlich." Er zog sie in seine Arme.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Langsam schob sie ihn wieder in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Zum Raum der Wünsche.

"Wo bleibt denn Lily eigentlich" ,fragte Alicia, währenddessen im Mädchenschlafsaal.

"Naja, sie wird James wohl doch nachgegeben haben. Du kennst sie doch." ,grinste Sarah.

"Stimmt und ich kenne James." ,sagte Alicia mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.


	11. Jeder streitet mal, oder?

_**Es tut mir Leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Internet ging zwei Wochen nicht! Das Kapitel war schon vorher fertig aber ich kann's jetzt erst veröffentlichen. Sorry nochmal.**_

_An Schnuffelchen: Danke hehe. Ja, drei Wochen, die längste Beziehung. Lisa und Simon, gelle? g _

_Aber wie du schön vom Cobarde geschwärmt hast. Naja, aber der Name Cobarde passt schon. Das ist er wirklich. So ein Depp, Penner, Arschloch... Oh ich muss mich bremsen, das würde jetzt nicht mehr jugendfrei werden g _

_PS: Ich will de Rizo!_

_An Hermine Potter: Danke schön g_

_An arwen 14: Ne, ist nicht zu viel Kritik. Ich hab schon mehr bekommen. _

_Findest du echt ich stelle James wie Harry da? Ohje, da muss ich mich bemühen, dass ich das ändere. Vielleicht hab ich mich in dem Kapitel hier schon gebessert? Du könntest das in einem Rewiev beurteilen... g_

_An annemie: Danke für deinen Rewiev. Kann es sein, dass du aus Bayern oder so kommst? Hast nämlich 'nen leichten Dialekt geschrieben g_

_An Adrea Lupin: Du sprichst mir aus der Seele. Es ist wirklich verzwickt mit dem Weiterschreiben. Aber jetzt nachdem die Wartezeit mal wieder lange genug war (dieses Mal hat's aber einen plausiblen Grund), das neue Kapitel._

11. Jeder streitet mal, oder?

"Lily?"

"Was denn?" Die Angesprochene stöhnte genervt auf.

"Ich wollt dich eigentlich nur was fragen, aber bei deinem Tonfall überleg ich mir das nochmal."

"Jetzt frag schon, Nat." ,sagte sie immernoch genervt.

"Nein ich frag dich nachher."

James kam zu ihnen geschneit. "Du hast ja vielleicht 'ne scheiß Laune, Süße! Was'n los?" ,fragte James gut gelaunt. Zu gut gelaunt.

Lily atmete schwer aus. "Du bist los! Das ist das Problem! Ich würde hier gerne lernen! Wir haben bald Prüfungen!"

"Nun hör mal, hab ich dich heute etwa schon mal gestört?"

"Du störst die ganze Zeit! Mit dem verfluchten Lärm, den ihr da veranstaltet! Was macht ihr eigentlich?"

James grinste wieder. "Maraudergeheimnis"

"Oh ja, Maraudergeheimnis! Gibt's davon nicht schon genug?" ,sagte sie schnippisch.

James war aber von seiner guten Laune nicht ab zu bringen. "Mit denen ist es genauso wie mit den Geheimnissen von uns beiden. Es wird nie genug davon geben."

Lily seufzte. Es war undefinierbar, ob es positiv oder negativ gemeint war.

Natasha grinste vor sich hin.

"Was gibt's denn da zu grinsen?" ,fuhr Lily ihre Freundin an.

"Eure Geheimnisse?" Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Lily wurde leicht rot und tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Ach nichts wichtiges."

"Hey!" ,rief James. "Nichts wichtiges nennst du das?"

Er setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels auf dem Lily saß. Dann nahm er ihr plötzlich das Buch weg, in dem sie lernte.

Lily versuchte sich das Buch wieder zu schnappen, wobei sie immer näher zu James rutschte.

"Willst du es wieder haben, Liebling?" Er hielt es hoch.

"Ja!" ,sagte Lily.

"Hmm, das muss ich mir noch überlegen." Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die völlig überraschte Lily. Das Buch versteckte er hinter seinem Rücken. Doch Lily war geschickter. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam über seinen Rücken, bis zu dem Buch, welches sie sich schnell schnappte.

"Du!" ,rief James. "Na warte!"

Lily war aufgesprungen und grinste siegessicher. "Dann hol's dir doch! Wenn du kannst..." Sie rannte los und James hinterher.

Er verfolgte sie quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und einige Schüler musste ihnen sogar aus dem Weg springen.

Doch dann machte es laut "Rumms" und James und Lily lagen beide lachend auf dem Boden. Er riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

"Ha! Ich hab's!" ,rief er triumphierend.

Er betrachtete Lily, die schwer atmend unter ihm lag.

Er schmiss das Buch achtlos über seine Schulter und flüsterte ihr zu: "Dich so unter mir zu sehen kenn ich doch irgendwoher."

"James" ,mahnte Lily ihn. "Sei nicht so versaut."

"Na ist doch wahr." Er küsste sie.

Lily war wieder überrascht, sodass sie gar nicht anders reagieren konnte als ihn auch zu küssen.

James' Finger strichen über ihre Wangen, ihren Hals und ihre Schultern und Lily ließ den Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden.

So lagen sie also mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum knutschend auf dem Boden.

Sirius ging zu ihnen und zog sie beide an den Ohren hoch wie eine Mutter.

"Also, ihr zwei seid echt unmöglich. Selbst wenn halb Gryffindor zuschaut fallt ihr übereinander her. Nehmt euch ein Zimmer."

Er stieß sie grinsend in die Richtung ihres Schlafsaals. James nahm Lilys Hand und zog sie, wenn auch unter Protest ("Aber ich muss doch lernen!"), die Treppe rauf.

5 Minuten später kam er allerdings alleine wieder runter.

"Mann Prongs, das ging aber schnell" ,grinste Sirius.

Er fing sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von James ein.

"Wir haben nur noch ein bisschen rumgeknutscht. Sie will doch lernen. Ich hab zu ihr gesagt, sie soll oben bleiben, da hat sie wenigstens Ruhe."

"Uh, seid wann bist du denn so einsichtig?" ,fragte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

James grinste auch. "Wenn du wüsstest, Kumpel..."

"Aha" ,sagte Sirius bedeutungsschwer.

"Nicht was du jetzt wieder denkst, du versauter Blödmann!"

"Also bitte, wenn hier einer versaut ist, dann wohl du." ,verteidigte sich Sirius lachend. "Liegst zeimlich eindeutig auf ihr und knutschst sie ab!"

James zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern, woraufhin Sirius lachte.

Doch mit einem Mal verstummte Sirius' Lachen. Er starrte geschockt auf das Porträtloch. Dort stand _seine_ Freundin Natasha mit einem anderen Jungen, welcher sie gerade umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Sirius kochte. Was sollte das denn?

"Hey Padfoot, bleib cool. Frag sie einfach wer das ist." ,versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen.

Sirius sprang auf und rauschte zu den beiden rüber.

"Hallo Süßer!" ,lächelte Natasha als er zu ihnen kam.

"Hallo Kleine" ,sagte Sirius zuckersüß.

Dann zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie begierig.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte er in das Gesicht einer überraschten Natasha.

"Was war das denn?"

"Ein Kuss" ,sagte Sirius herausfordernd.

"Ja schon klar, aber-"

"Aber was?" ,rief Sirius. "Küsst er dich etwa nicht so?" Er zeigte auf den Jungen, der mit Natasha in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war und der das Ganze mit halb geöffnetem Mund beobachtete.

"Was?" ,brachte Natasha hervor.

"Wer ist das eigentlich?" ,machte Sirius weiter. "Ist ja noch nicht mal fähig seinen Mund zu zu machen!"

"Beim Merlin, Sirius!" ,rief Natasha. "Das ist doch nur Brad, mein Cousin!"

"Oh ja natürlich! Und warum hab ich dann bis jetzt noch nie was von ihm gehört? Weißt du, ich bin nicht blöd. Wenn's darum geht die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt zu griegen, ist jeder ein Cousin!"

Das wurde ihr zu viel. "Schön, wenn du das so siehst! Aber in einem muss ich dir widersprechen. Du bist sehr wohl blöd! Der blödeste Kerl dieser ganzen verdammten Schule! Nur wenn ich ihn umarme, denkst du ich würde mit ihm rumknutschen! Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was rumknutschen bedeutet?" Sie ging zu Brad und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Sirius riss die Augen auf.

Da löste sich Natasha wieder von ihrem Cousin und funkelte böse zu Sirius. "Ja, da guckst du! Aber warte, das müsstest du doch eigentlich kennen! Wer ist denn hier der größte Aufreißer der Schule?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Ladies and Gentlemen, der große Macho der Geschichte Hogwarts' ist eifersüchtig!" ,rief sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In dem Moment kam Alicia auf sie zugerannt und ohrfeigte sie. "Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt! Komm wieder zurück auf die Erde!"

Natasha sah aus, als hätte man sie aus einer Trance geholt. Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie Sirius, der gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hochging.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

James eilte Sirius in den Schlafsaal nach.

"Raus!" ,sagte er barsch zu dem Mädchen.

Sie verschwand mit einem bösen und gleichzeitig enttäuschten Blick.

James setzte sich zu Sirius auf's Bett. "Als ich sagte, du sollst sie fragen, wer das ist, meinte ich, dass du in Ruhe mit ihr _reden_ sollst!" Er sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich weiß... Es ist nur... Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle..." ,nuschelte Sirius.

"Glaub mir, das hatte sie auch nicht."

"Was soll's." ,meinte Sirius und stand auf.

"Padfoot" ,sagte James scharf.

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf's Bett und seufzte.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht der Mensch bist, der über solche Sachen gern redet, aber mit einem "was soll's" ist das Problem nicht gelöst."

"Ja, dann sag mir mal, was ich jetzt tun soll!"

"Du bist witzig." ,sagte James. "Weil ich mich in solchen Sachen ja auskenne! Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du!"

Sirius stieß den Kopf an das Holzgerüst seines Himmelbettes.

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Frag mal Moony, der wird dir sagen können, was zu tun ist."

"Gute Idee" ,meinte Sirius und rieb sich die Stirn. "Aua"

James lachte. "Tolle Reflexe, Kumpel."

"Halt die Klappe" ,fuhr ihn Sirius an, grinste aber.

Sirius ging James' Ratschlag nach und redete noch am selben Abend mit Remus.

"Mein Gott, Padfoot, da haste dich aber wieder in was rein geritten." ,sagte er.

"Danke Moony, das weiß ich." ,knurrte er.

"Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn du das ganze erst mal ein bisschen ruhen lässt. Schlaf mal drüber. Morgen habt ihr euch beide wieder beruhigt und dann kannst du immernoch mit ihr reden."

Sirius nickte verständlich. Das leuchtete ein.

Der Tag endete ruhig und ereignislos.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Natasha als erste. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht von Sirius geträumt.

Ihr Verhalten war nicht richtig gewesen, aber seins? Deshalb hatte sie doch so überreagiert. Aber das er so eifersüchtig sein konnte, hätte sie nie gedacht.

In diesem Moment wachte auch Lily auf.

"Morgen" ,nuschelte sie.

"Morgen Lily" ,sagte Natasha.

"Denkst über Sirius nach, hm?" ,fragte Lily.

"Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Lily nickte.

"Soll ich mich heute bei ihm entschuldigen?" ,wollte Natasha wissen.

"Ich würde zumindest mal mit ihm reden. Ihn fragen warum er dir so 'ne Szene gemacht hat. Und ihm mal beweisen, dass Brad wirklich dein Cousin ist. Dann kannst du dich immernoch entschuldigen."

"Ja, das ist gut. Aber wann soll ich dann zu ihm gehen?"

"Kannste ruhig gleich nach den Frühstück machen."

Natasha nickte, dann stand sie auf und ging ins Bad.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Natasha und Sirius aufeinander zu.

"Sirius" "Nat" ,sagten die beiden gleichzeitig.

"Ich muss mit dir reden." ,meinte Sirius.

"Ja ich auch mit dir."

"Ich meine wegen gestern." ,begann Sirius. "Das war der totale Scheiß. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich hab dich mit diesem... diesem Typ gesehen und bin einfach ausgerastet..."

Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden geschaut und hob jetzt erst den Kopf. Er schaute Natasha fest in die Augen.


End file.
